


关于洛城警督一直没能退休这件事

by thirteenze



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: Basically a stupid sitcom full of screaming middle-age crisis and Vincent Hanna's sassiness.德帕中老年相声表演。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"19区LAPD重案组第7次内部聆讯。请确认警队编号。”

“J1407.”

“全名？”

“Vincent. J. Hanna.”

“你了解此次聆讯的目的吗，Hanna探长？”

“我猜大家都知道。”

“你是否认识本次涉案人员之一，Neil McCauley？”

“我认识。”

“请描述一下你和Neil McCauley之间的关系。”

“……”

“Hanna探长，请你描述一下和Neil McCauley之间的关系。”

“我们上床。”

如果Vincent知道，未来有这么一天，他得当着五十多个警界同行的面陈述自己和Neil是怎么搞到一起去的，他多半会把两个人的开头弄得体面一点，又或者不，他可能会把故事改得无比粗俗下流，洛城探长与出狱劫犯男厕隔间激情一夜，让笔录员和聆听席上的警界高层们一同自食尴尬恶果。

“根据1995年档案显示，你在最终逮捕McCauley的专案小组中担任行动负责人。”

他妈的，这就来了，Vincent简直能感觉得到身后那群同行一阵心花怒放的骚动，跟星期六挤在电视机前拿脱口秀节目下爆米花的傻娘们没什么两样。自从Casals得知他和Neil的事情之后，19分局谁都想问这个问题，但谁也不想面对警界著名人形自走雷的死亡咆哮，法庭现场一片安静，空气在无数眼神交错中咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾。

六英尺之外，坐在审讯席的中年法官向他露出一个克制的微笑：

“请详细阐述你和Neil McCauley在过去四个月内的交往活动。”

“全靠洛杉矶卓越非凡的法庭系统。” Vincent自暴自弃，一本正经地说，“你知道McCauley只蹲了五年牢就出狱了吗？”

探长Vincent Hanna对这个操蛋的世界已经习惯了，他能午夜狂飙数百英里把银行大盗撵到绝境，却管不着洛杉矶最好的律师事务所、陪审团和狗娘养的法官们把Neil McCauley三十年的刑期一路顺顺当当地减到保外就医。

“你真想知道我怎么搞到假释的？” Neil问。

“操你的，我不想。” Vincent气咻咻地往自己的黑咖啡里猛加糖。这是他们五年之后的第一次见面，同样的咖啡厅，同样的位置，简直像一部爱情电影的蹩脚续集，Vincent暗自希望Neil没有注意到，早知道两人这辈子还有见面的机会，他结案后做的第一件事就是用消防检查把这家店封到死。

“——你总是坐在这里？”

操。

时隔多年，Neil又在他对面坐下，隔着一盘煎过了头的炸鱼薯条，除去灰色西装换成了黑夹克，一切几乎还是Vincent记忆中的样子，硬要说不同的话，Neil看上去甚至比入狱前还年轻了几岁，更加瘦削利落，如利刃般闪亮，Vincent和他一打照面就像是回到当晚，他们还是能够一眼看透彼此，Neil似笑非笑的眼睛里燃着火，而Vincent做了整整五年的梦。

十分钟后，他们在后巷里做了。

“你的意思是，McCauley先找上了你。”

“我能说什么呢？” Vincent在审问席后边粗声粗气地道，“我魅力无边。”

旁听席，Vincent的同事们已经笑到地板上去了。

法官竭力严肃地叹了口气：

“Hanna探长，我必须提醒你，虽然这不是正式法庭，这次聆讯结果仍将对你的职业生涯有重大影响。”

Vincent瞪着他，不可置信地摊开手：“这话你怎么不对我后面那群傻逼说？”

“……Hanna探长，你和McCauley见面的那段时间里，你是否怀疑过对方可能会再次从事非法活动？”

Vincent短促地咳嗽一声，好像刚刚咽下一场大笑似的：

“当然有。”

Vincent头一回从Neil嘴里听到“工作面试”这个字眼时，差点没当场把配枪掏出来。

Neil叹气道：“放松点，这是份正经活。”

“我拿公羊的季后赛起誓你连正经这个词都不会拼。”

（公羊队几个月后止步季后赛首轮，Vincent又报废了一个电视）

“……或许没那么正经。” Neil承认，“但这是合法的。”

当年整个洛杉矶都实况转播过的那场火力对线过后，犯罪大师前半辈子低调做人的全部努力已经毁于一旦。自从Neil出狱，不光是当地犯罪社区群情激动，安保技术界的猎头们也闻风而来。风头正劲的大盗好整以暇地坐在露天阳台上翻阅电子邮件，时不时因为对方过于愚蠢的低价轻蔑地抬抬眉毛。

“让我理理清楚，” Vincent尽量心平气和地说，“你是说，那群平时连联邦税都不肯交的傻逼请你去试着撬开他们的金库，还打算付给你一大笔钱？”

“我太有名了。我也没办法。”

一贫如洗的LAPD警探站在Malibu沙滩豪宅前骂了一句特别难听特别响亮的脏话。

“等等，停一停，停，往后退一点，你什么时候和McCauley住到了一起？——Hanna探长，请不要在庭上公然翻白眼。”

Vincent收回视线，过了好一会儿（部分警察发誓一连串粗口从Hanna脸上轮番闪过）才回答：“大概一个星期后。”

搬进Neil的房子并不是一个深思熟虑的决定，当然了，从和Neil相遇以来，Vincent就没怎么深思熟虑过。当时他刚刚处理完自己的第三次离婚协议，拖着半空的行李箱睡在办公室里，像个可怜兮兮的流浪汉似的蹭着公家的水电与卫生纸，这种情况下，匆匆搬入炮友公寓显然并不会让他更失体面。

这倒不是说，同居意味着他俩的关系翻开了一页新篇章什么的，至少Vincent不这么认为，为了表示他们两人之间无法逾越的界限仍旧存在，他还额外叮嘱Neil不要出现在自己的同事面前。

“先跳过你为什么觉得我们将会碰面这个问题，” Neil露出疑惑表情，“我让你觉得丢人了吗？”

“你说什么呢？” Vincent严厉地瞪着他，一边把自己乱七八糟的衣物往卧室仅剩的柜子里塞，

“我他妈当然很丢人。”


	2. Chapter 2

坐牢是个进行职业规划的好机会（如果你之前还对犯罪生涯还有所犹豫的话），在加州宽裕的福利基金下翻修一新的图书馆、充斥着大量业内人士日常社交活动、以及无穷无尽的时间。Neil刚进去没几个星期，就从自己的邻居中间凑出了十好几种无懈可击的排列组合，还能够根据大家的出狱顺序形成一套有效的可持续循环。

监狱，就像前辈们所说的，是一所大学。

话虽这么说，Neil倒并没有刚踏进牢门就开始琢磨自己的下一单生意。虽然传言中Neil McCauley生性严苛细致，他毕竟还是和同行们一样，是位冒险者，冒险者目光从不投向太远的未来。Neil不会因为七八十岁的安稳生活就选择按部就班地缴纳养老金，也不会面对三十年的刑期还幻想着工作。

摆在他眼前的第一优先级是漫长的上诉期，好几个月的时间在见律师、编瞎话、掏钱、编出更好的瞎话中过去了，Neil打从被取保候审那会儿就已经将Eady列入了拒绝探访名单，自由，自由比爱情更加珍贵，一想到这个二十几岁的年轻姑娘要被自己拖在原地，Neil就觉得浑身不自在。Eady被冲昏的头脑还没清醒过来，就跟当初在机场路上调转车头的Neil一样，幸运的是，这次有人能够拉她一把，所以Neil替她选了。

在不用讨论材料的空余时间里，Neil靠咀嚼自己的失败打发时间，Neil McCauley并不惮于承认失败，即使他仍旧发自内心地觉得洛城警察从上到下都是一群饭桶，而他完全是栽在自己愚蠢的怒火和坏运气上。

除了Vincent Hanna。

Vincent在牢房的夜色中注视着他，就像当时他从停机坪的阴影里钻出来似的，眼睛大睁着，担忧又警觉，既警惕着Neil还有反击能力，又担心他已经死了——对于Neil来说，Vincent总是那么容易看透，他看上去就是自己，听上去也是自己，连那股烟草味儿闻上去跟自己用的都是一个牌子，当Vincent伏下身子将他的手握住，滚烫的汗滴落在他的衬衫上，Neil能感觉到对方劲瘦的手指在微微颤抖。

第二天清晨，Neil从隔间里醒来，发现自己又硬了。

五年后。

Neil回到自己的海滩公寓，发现Vincent正和一个他从未见过的小姑娘坐在客厅地板上。

原本周身性冷淡气息的客厅被散落的木料堆了满地，小姑娘面前搭着一个大概是长沙发椅的框架，而Vincent只是恶狠狠地盯着那堆材料，好像凭借眼神中的威胁之色就能让纤维木板自燃似的。

“Lauren，Neil。Neil，Lauren。” Vincent冲着Neil方向摆了摆手当作介绍，那个穿着蓝色裙子的小女孩抬头看了一眼Neil，用一种完全不感兴趣的语调回应道：“嗨，Neil。”

Neil站在门廊处，一副被雷劈了的模样，当然了，由于他一向冷峻的表情控制，看起来只是在微微发呆。

“他不是我爸爸。” Lauren补充道，天知道她是怎么看出Neil的惊恐的，“Vincent是我妈妈的前男友。”

Neil对小姑娘高度精炼的修辞水平肃然起敬。

“嗨。需要帮忙吗？”

“噢，不，谢谢。” Lauren回答，“我自己就能装好，Vincent前两个沙发椅都是我搞定的。”

“她特别棒。” Vincent重复道，脸上挂着骄傲的微笑，看上去完全没有因为需要一个未成年女孩来帮助自己安装家具而有什么羞愧之情。

“对不起，我必须打断一下。这和我们今天的讨论话题有什么关系吗？”

很难说清楚叙述被打断之后更恼火的是谁，Vincent，或者旁听席上听得津津有味的警察们。

“我只是想把事情讲得全面一点，” Vincent摊开手，“这就是Lauren怎么遇见Neil的。”

法官叹了口气：“这次见面有涉及到与案件相关的部分吗？“

”没有，阁下。就是想让大家先认识认识Lauren。”

“Hanna警官——”

“……行。”

当晚七点钟之后，Lauren就从故事里被删除了。

Vincent回身关上门，Neil在前厅里看着他，每次Vincent没能及时提交月度报告时，局长就会从眼镜底下向他投来这样一种意味深长的眼神。

“怎么了？” Vincent警惕而徒劳地在脑内搜寻了一圈，他发誓，如果Neil想要提醒他两人同居三星期纪念日之类的鬼玩意，他将当场夺门而出。

Neil 缓缓挑起一边眉毛：“你不打算问我今天面试怎么样？”

“嗯？” Vincent顿了一下，然后又是一下，“你认真的？”

他听说Neil的“面试”有好一阵了，无论洛城警探对于有钱人的道德水平与行为逻辑有多么不服气，前任大盗确确实实是在被好多家闻名遐迩的公司追逐，面试邀请如雪花片一般飞来，就在今天早上，他还抓紧了机会对戴着墨镜收拾一新的Neil颐指气使。

“像犯罪头子，像过头了，” Vincent点评道，“把皮手套放下——今天预报写着106度，你是有什么毛病？”

事实上，Vincent打心眼里没有把它们当真，他甚至搞不懂Neil为什么对于这些所谓的工作机会装作很有那么一回事似的，好像他们五年前把话还说得不够清楚，当然了，有时候监狱的确会使人改头换面，Vincent见识过某些横冲直撞的刺头怎样在出狱后重拾对生活的珍视，但那不会是Neil，Neil骨头里边没有一点儿安分的种子，他每回上街从银行门口经过而忍住没有当场查阅昔日同伴的电话号码都是假释官的一次胜利。

Neil轻轻地瞥了Vincent一眼，要不是Vincent如此了解他，一定会错过这个隐晦的白眼。

“我已经签了合同。”Neil说。

从某种意义上来看，Vincent的怀疑并不算得上有误。Neil从一开始就知道自己不会在洛杉矶久留。

他需要一座未曾留下名字的陌生城市，或许再加上一个警探没有加班强迫症的普通警局。

直到拎着公文包装模作样走进电梯里，Neil都还在告诉自己，这些零碎平庸的机会都只是为下一场冒险作准备的短暂跳板。

“那么，你打算在城里呆多久呢？” 办公桌那头的安保部长满怀敬意地问道。

“——你们这最长的合约能签多久？”


	3. Chapter 3

当McCauley提到他的合法工作，你有没有对此表示怀疑？”

“我把他的信用档案和通讯记录调出来筛了个遍。”

“当局没有你向社保局申请过权限的记录。”

Vincent瞪了法官一眼：“我需要官方授权去当一个跟踪狂男友？”

“Hanna警官，” 法官疲惫地推了推眼镜，“我们在此讨论案件进程中一切违法嫌疑，无论是你还是Neil McCauley。”

“我打电话给了他的假释官。” Vincent不假思索地说，“警长有权翻翻他以前的旧案子，对吧？”

他才没打过，但这种小谎假释官一定会在下次问讯时替他圆上，Vincent在19分局拥有摇滚明星似的口碑以及在条例空子中间来回横跳的习惯，话又说回来，哪个在岗位上干了二十年还没抑郁成疾的警长们没有呢。

法官一时没有回应，书记员飞快地着敲击键盘，就像是警局里那些完全不和你对视却猛记笔记的心理咨询师，他们惯于用沉默施加压力，把每个走进咨询室的警察都当作潜在的危险变态，你的整个前途都在这份当事人永远也看不到的文档里。

“你的证词已被记录。” 法官例行公事地宣布，“你从假释官那发现了什么？”

“你们明明都已经看过了，好吧？他跟一个长期岗位签了合约，薪水能把局里的每块砖头都买下来，居然还为了逃掉每个月那点油钱不要脸地加入了政府交通补助计划，顺便提一句，McCauley那辆大排量雪佛兰没有通过环保局检测就上路了，他肯定贿赂了DMV。”

“谢谢你，Hanna警官。下次回答请专注于本案件相关的部分。”

“我刚刚告诉你了Neil McCauley第一个违法活动，” Vincent戏剧性地，完全没有必要地摊开双臂，他瞪大双眼，仿佛不敢相信审查团竟敢堂而皇之地上演这么一场令人心碎的渎职，“在他妈的整整七场聆讯之后，你的反应就是 ‘下次请专注于相关部分’？”

“你的证词已被记录。” 法官机械性地重复道，甚至没有费心思抬抬眼皮，“请描述一下Neil McCauley的工作内容。”

Vincent放下双手：“你知道外面有人死了对吧？”

他说话的神情变了。

好几个星期以来，在旁听席上的同僚们饶有兴趣地欣赏着这场戏谑演出，甚至时不时地在后边笑成一团，仿佛人人都没把这半吊子法庭当回事，可他们知道Vincent Hanna绝不会仅仅满足于为州立纪律委员会贡献一场闹剧。在Hanna警长手下干过活的人，从下级巡警到街头线人都知道，跟着他办案就像跟着一台随时要发疯的跳舞机器，有传言干脆说他已经被大量的黑咖啡和海洛因搅坏了脑子，无论如何，Vincent是LAPD警界刺头中最为出名的一个，没人吓得住他。

“庭上很清楚本次案件的前情。” 法官眨了眨眼睛，“请允许我提醒你，Hanna警官，本次聆讯也是为了调查你在案件调查中的失职之处。”

“鬼扯。” Vincent冷冰冰地说，“你们就是想把这次事故归咎于我在McCauley床上把脑子睡没了。”

旁听席轻轻地倒抽一口冷气，很难分辨是出于惊恐还是激动，在场的警察不易觉察地伸长了脖子，像是舞台前边满怀敬意等待幕布拉开的观众。

“请注意措辞，Hanna警长。” 庭上一位审查员面无表情地提醒道，“我建议现在暂时休庭。”

婊子养的。Vincent心想，他认出了这位审查员，在休庭间隙下注赌他第几次聆讯时会当庭爆炸的明明就有他一个。看来对方赌的不是这一场。

“所以Neil是真的找了个工作。”

“你和他这么熟吗？”

“…..那个叫McCauley的杂种。” Casals顺从地改口，Vincent这才把挑起的眉毛放下。

LAPD对于频繁休庭的聆讯倒没什么好抱怨的，尤其是当楼下唯一的微波炉被Vincent炸毁（Hanna警长睡眼惺忪地往里边塞了包胡椒薯片，在场没有一个警察敢于阻止他）之后，大家都很乐意在三楼审议厅完好的茶水间逗留。

Vincent和Casals坐在小圆桌前把面包往同一杯热牛奶里蘸，后者脸上欲言又止的怀疑神情那么明显：Vincent对愚蠢的容忍程度很低，Casals清楚每当下属们露出这副模样，Vincent就会恨不得把答案连同粗口一齐凿进对方脑子里。

Vincent严厉地瞥他一眼，于是Casals知道自己的打算落了空。

Neil开始工作的第二个周一，他走出卧室，Vincent已经神采奕奕地坐在餐桌前。

“介意分享一下你的好消息吗？”

Vincent没料到自己的愉悦会被这么轻易地看出来，他昨晚刚收到社保局的传真，相比较之下不知哪一项更让他震惊：Neil居然用真实信息和一家公司签下长约，还是安保公司的牙医保险比刑警们的人身安全险还要高。

Neil业内信誉出众，Vincent无意识地回忆起曾经的档案信息，McCauley从不许下空话，能在西部立足的罪犯们每一步都踩在承诺的刀尖上，约好抢300万的债券就不会给银行留下一个子儿。

“是有这么一件好事，但我并不打算告诉你。”

Vincent没费心去编个谎话，由于Neil与他工作的紧密交集，关于案件之类的胡扯很容易会被Neil一针见血地戳破（不，你们才没有抓到Patron Terick，你们连他的真名都没查出来）——那种尴尬Vincent经历一次就够了。

“为什么？”

“因为那会使我显得娘们唧唧又很丢人。” Vincent干脆利落地说，“现在拿上你的减脂牛奶快滚。”

Neil 并没有滚，他站在咖啡机前面无表情地盯着操作屏幕，好半天都没发现自己忘了在出水口底下放上马克杯。

“我有一个问题。”他忽然道，“你们总是需要这么早起吗？”

“啊。”

“？”

“我知道了。”

Vincent阴沉地瞪着下属，被对方的造作神气弄得很不耐烦。

“McCauley，他后悔了，是不是？” Casals压低了声音，不让竖着耳朵的邻桌同行听见自己的八卦，很难说在刚刚结束的聆讯后这种掩饰还有多大用，“你不用说我也猜得到，我们还见得不够多吗？刚出狱时候那份决心坚挺着像旗杆，结果呢？找到一份老实工作，不出两个星期就开始抱怨啦，钱不够，活又累，没枪子儿也没刺激，最后只需要老伙计们轻轻那么一招手……只要能摆脱当下的垃圾生活，让他们干什么都行。”

“……” Vincent斟酌了一下，又是一下，终于道，“当我提醒你们不要把Neil McCauley当作警察家属的时候，并不是指你需要这么刻薄。操。”

Neil知道自己不会适应正经生活，至少短时间内不会，早午餐，棒球赛，烤过了头的火鸡腿，他从来想不通为什么有人能靠这些东西活下去，为此Vincent甚至不得不向他保证自己绝不会在公寓里购置懒人沙发。

Neil对平庸的警惕就像主妇们对即将到来的流感季节那样神经紧张。即便如此，他仍旧没有高估自己将要接受的挑战。

向上帝起誓，近四十年人生中，Neil从不知道起床会是这么难。

“——再解释一遍你们都是怎么活下来的？”

早上七点，Neil上班的第三个星期。从卧室里传出的声音低沉得仿佛有人正呼出自己灵魂深处的最后一口热气。

“你现在所打的每个哈欠都是对我又一次通宵的报偿。”

已经穿戴整齐的Vincent神清气爽，得意洋洋，看上去要么灌了一大杯特浓咖啡，要么嗨了点别的玩意儿，Neil想不出有其他理由让正常人在连续二十多天睡眠不足五小时还能有这样的好心情。

从前，远去的好日子，无论在多么严苛精致的犯罪行业，一个脑子正常的大佬也不可能让所有手下早上七点起床，老老实实地写够8个小时劫案企划再吃晚饭，不，罪犯们过着波希米亚式的生活，一场狂欢接着另一场狂欢，沿着海岸线狂飙突进，从年头睡到年尾，直到下一单生意打来电话。

Neil已经不记得自己上一次需要规律作息是什么时候了。

Vincent站在床头，居高临下地看着他：

“还记得我们在金库外边盯梢你的那次吗？”

“嗯？” 

“知道那天晚上结束后我们干什么去了？”

“用酒瓶把那个枪也背不好的蠢货暴打一顿？”

“不。晚上十一点钟，行动分队回到局里开始写报告。” Vincent破天荒地没有因为Neil的冷嘲热讽生气，“哦，我不用写，Michael和Casals会负责那些鬼玩意儿。我的下属们在警局里呆到凌晨两点下班，你猜怎么着？我们第二天也不能因为要带着比自己小二十多岁的销售员女友吃意大利餐而请到假。”

Neil长长地叹了口气。

“——欢迎来到平民生活，在这里我们每天早上都会起床。”

Vincent冲他露出一个大仇得报的笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮，就像是刚把Neil的自由和快乐给嚼碎了吃下去的魔鬼本人。

“你磕嗨了吗？” Neil终于怀疑地问。

“不，我只是在幸灾乐祸。” Vincent不假思索地说，“复仇这碟冷菜放得越久越够味。” *

*教父小说里没有出处的法国俚语。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们再买一个电视怎么样？放在卧室里。” 

LA警长靠着床头，大大咧咧、毫无廉耻地将一丝不挂的自己晾在午后阳光底下，就他这个年纪过于浓密的头发炸成一团混乱，让他看上去既饱经沧桑又年轻得可爱。

“这一个呢？” Neil问道，“你知道吗，如果你没有冲着电视大喊大叫扔烟灰缸，你本可以省下这趟麻烦。”

“如果你没有在转播到一半时提前告诉我比赛结果，你这周本可以有性生活。” 

Vincent在心情好的时候会格外刻薄，坏的时候也是。Vincent是个谜一样的混球。

今天早上，Neil将自己的枕头从横躺着的Vincent头底下拽出来时，他终于意识到对方已经逐渐和这间公寓融为了一体。他们开始混用对方的剃须刀，丝质西装和劣质粗毛呢大衣在衣柜里不再泾渭分明，Vincent在所有资料上修改了自己的邮寄地址，现在Neil的邮箱里每天塞满体育日报和色情杂志。

一切顺利得难以置信。某个午夜，Neil躺在阳台的沙滩椅上，听着刚刚到家的Vincent将自己重重地砸进身旁另外一张椅子里，他望着暗紫色的海平面，没有转过头，心里想道：

这是真的。

劣质烟草味和另一个人的温度在他身侧安顿下来，椅背不断咯吱作响，Vincent永远不能老老实实地躺着。

Neil熟悉Malibu海湾的季风如同熟悉他自己的枪械收藏，每当需要作出重大决定之前，他都会在公寓阳台躺上那么一会儿，丝绸一般的海浪攀上细沙滩，棕榈树叶簌簌的摩擦声从无限遥远的岸边传来，是他永不停息的生活中一块凝结的琥珀。

Vincent一脚踏进来将它踩得粉碎，还要骂骂咧咧地抱怨加州海风吹丢了他的墨镜。

“你住在这里多久了？” Neil忽然问。

“下周满三个月。” 

感觉比这要长得多。Neil微不可察地笑了笑：“我以前的伙计们会以为我要么死了，要么退休了。”

“你没有退休吗？”

Neil转过头，发现Vincent已经坐直了身子。

Vincent仔仔细细地打量Neil，就像他每一次坐在审讯室的铁桌子后边，就像他们两个第一次相遇，Neil感到一阵熟悉的快活战栗穿透脊梁，如果他没有给出正确答案，Vincent会把自己当场扼死在这阳台上。

这片海滩的确是个万无一失的谋杀胜地。

“我永远不会退休。” Neil稳稳当当地说道，他直视着Vincent的眼睛，一点也没有笑。

这就是了，Vincent想道，这就是他，LA高级警长，在多年来特浓咖啡和海洛因侵蚀下，终于精神失控把英俊炮友给抛尸海底的一天。

“放松点，条子。” Neil接着说，“你仍然拥有我的承诺。”

而我不会令你失望。后半句Neil并没有说出来，他知道Vincent读懂了，他不知道这话没有安抚住Vincent——Neil并不想要安抚Vincent，自重逢以来，他们两个都对这场梦幻般的生活满怀希望又满怀忐忑，他们每次滚到床上都像是分离就在明天，Vincent总会上班之前回头看一看Neil，似乎正担心晚上回家时对方已经扬长而去。

他鹰一般的目光中跃动着痛苦和火焰，Neil并没有动摇。

“ ‘你仍然拥有我的承诺’？” Vincent压低了声音，不敢相信一个星期前自己居然差点相信了银行大盗的鬼话，“这个诚实的社会是怎么了？”

Neil道：“我能解释。”

“解释吧。”

两个声音同时说道，一个是Vincent，一个是背着脏兮兮冲锋包的金发青年。

“Vincent，这位是Chris，Chris Shiherlis。” Neil尽量放慢语调，因为事实上他实在没有什么好解释的东西，“他是我的一个朋友。”

“他是你十三年来的犯罪同伙，下属小弟，三起联邦重罪，佛罗里达入狱七年，在1995年LA银行劫案中持枪劫走三百万债券，被判入狱三十年，跟你一样——我在法庭指证的他。”

Vincent完全不在乎Neil频频向自己打来的眼色，他的声音略微沙哑，在冷冰冰地说话时有种铁锈似的粗糙。

“公民感谢你的服务，警官。” Chiris说，带着轻蔑又警惕的神气，但凡一个无可救药又资历尚浅的犯罪分子刚从牢里出来，还得老老实实地在保释官手底下讨生活，他跟警察说话时就会有这种神气。

“下地狱去。”

“他是在监视你吗？” Chris转向Neil，充满疑虑地问，“我是说，24小时贴身保护？Neil，我不记得你又牵涉进了什么案子。”

“噢，你还不知道吗？我们——”

Neil猛地扯住Vincent的肩膀将他拉到客厅另外一边，他不知道几个月以后，Vincent会当着LA警界大半个高层的面趾高气扬地把这句戛然而止的话说完。

“Chris就像是我的儿子。” Neil从牙缝间嘶嘶地说道。

“对不起，我没意识到他才14岁，性生活会玷污了他的心。”

“不是那么一回事。” Neil说，“你也知道Chris的档案，他老婆带着儿子搬家了，他刚出狱，没工作，也没地方住……”

Vincent莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“伙计，这是你的公寓，我对你在客厅里开出狱小组互助会没有任何意见。”

“所以……？”

“别让我抓到你。” Vincent盯着Neil，既沉着又凶狠，“你记住自己说过什么，所以别。”

片刻沉默后，Chris的声音从房间那头传来：

“…….你们知道这客厅其实没有那么大，对吧？”

对于银行大盗和洛城警官的崭新关系，在Vincent不懈暗示下，新房客的认知阈值不但很快从“一无所知”成功推进到“恍然大悟”，还没有任何缓冲地进入了“反应过度”。

“你说过他一周之内就会找到地方搬走！” Vincent骂骂咧咧。

“我以为你说过你不会在意。” Neil从烤箱里取出速食意大利面，不动声色往上面猛浇海鲜酱，试图掩盖这盒面条很可能已经过了保质期的事实。

“他每次看着我就像我要趁你睡觉时将你谋杀当场。” Vincent从锡纸盘里盛走一大半面条，完全没有考虑过住在客房里的第三个人，“你知道吗？前天半夜我出来倒杯咖啡喝，他就坐在客厅里，像他妈的一个复仇幽灵一样盯着我看——不，傻逼，那是我的特色，只有我才有权利这样盯人，他以为自己是谁？”

“你的自尊心真是来得刁钻又出人意表。” Neil淡淡地说。

Chris在他家里停留的时间的确比预计的要长，作为一名刚刚出狱的丈夫和父亲，他不可避免地像其他所有同行一样，正经历着企图重新回到家庭的阵痛，他当年入狱时小儿子才几个月大，自然而然地如今根本就不认识他，Charlene则格外地心志坚定，她迄今为止对丈夫说的唯一一句话是，“滚去找个工作”。

“真是个好姑娘。” Neil点评道。

“严格意义上来讲，也不算是对你说的，” Vincent补充道，“你哭着求Neil帮你打了那个电话，所以……”

Chris装作什么也没听见似的往自己碟子里扒拉仅剩的那点意面酱，在此短短几个星期内，他已经学会了不再跟Vincent这种留着最后一口气也要说死你的混球针锋相对。

Neil默不作声地向Vincent递了一个“请暂停”的眼神，转过头问：“你有什么计划吗？”

“我不知道。” Chris含含糊糊地耸了耸肩，“你让我干什么我就干什么。”

“Chris。” Neil颇有警告意味地说。

青年人往后一靠，半躺在椅子里摊开手：“我会去找个活干的，好吧？就过两天。”

Vincent张了张嘴，又艰难地忍住了。

简单来说，Chris毕竟还是太年轻了，他从未真正吃到过教训，没有什么能让他停下脚步，有些人就是比较幸运，Vincent心不在焉地想，那位叫Charlene的金发姑娘还对他抱有幻想，一个蠢货碰上另一个蠢货。

“我得先缓冲一段时间，打听打听风声，看看Charlene还缺点什么，” Chris还在继续说，“我才刚出来呢。”

“没有缓冲期，” Neil冷冷地说，“缓冲已经结束了，五年。如果你要继续以前的生意，我可以安排你离开洛杉矶，如果你想要回到你老婆身边，我也有活给你——但是你得现在做出选择。”

Chris烦躁地挠了把头发，看上去像只垂头丧气的金毛大狗：“我一直在认真考虑，我正在——正在——思考——！”

“你真是个男人。” Neil面无表情地道。

“Hanna警长，这就是你最后一次见到Chris Shiherlis？”

“是的。”

“Shiherlis在7月26号上午，即你目击到的争吵第二天离开了McCauley公寓，前往洛杉矶LAX机场？”

“你在念我安排重案组警员写的跟踪报告。”

“那你肯定也很清楚，Hanna警长，这份报告最后写着你们跟丢了。”

“那时候这根本就不是个正经案子。”

“即使如此，旧金山市警方在发现Shiherlis的尸体后仍旧选择第一时间通知你所在的分局。”

法官目光终于离开眼前的文件看向Vincent，“Hanna警长，在那之后你做了什么？”

Vincent没有发火，也没有大叫大嚷，他们全在这里等着他呢，审查席位上的长官们冲他露出冷漠的微笑，Vincent在自己的椅子里坐得像刀劈斧砍一样直：

“我将警方线报泄露给了Neil McCauley。”


	5. Chapter 5

二十多年前，Neil将自己发家的地方选在帕萨迪纳附近，凭借着东拼西凑的技术和处变不惊的天性，富有的华人社区是他开始盗窃生涯的理智之选，再往南走，康普顿的黑人帮派会将他打得满地找牙，洛杉矶市中心的竞争则过于激烈，毕竟，当时的Neil McCauley还说不上是一名正经的罪犯，他钻进有钱人家的后院撬走豪车，偶尔帮几个大人物跑跑腿，仅此而已。*

Neil对这次的目标计划有一阵子了，联排公寓，老年社区，挤挤挨挨停着好几辆古董车的后院，住户们总在周六晚上前往桥牌俱乐部打发时间，当地警局离这足有六个街区远，Neil装成牛奶工人在附近闲逛了一个多星期，心里觉得这单多半是万无一失。

因此，作案当晚警报器忽然尖声响起时，Neil不能不说是大吃一惊，他手里还攥着引擎火线，眼看着就要将车发动起来，从头到尾没有一个动作出过差错，却不得不怀着恼怒和困惑迅速逃离现场——这份果断的直觉日后会帮Neil很多忙。

冲出车库的半路上，Neil撞上了一个跟他一样慌慌张张往外跑的金发小孩。

显而易见，这男孩就是他这次不幸失手的罪魁祸首，前者拖着一台样式崭新的电视机，满头满身蹭着被打碎的玻璃渣和泥土。

Neil深吸一口气，没多说什么，在最近的后巷里将对方暴揍了一顿，他下手毫不留情，小孩也不敢叫嚷，抱着电视机蹲在地上，两个人在警笛声中悄无声息地完成了一场毒打。

那个男孩，还很年幼的Chris，迅速认清了眼前局势，十分逆来顺受地把头藏在手臂底下，等Neil打得差不多了才抬起头来，理直气壮地申诉：“你要赔我的电视。”

那台电视机不知是在他逃跑途中碰碎的，还是丧生于Neil施暴过程中，总而言之，已失去脱手可能，Neil刚刚发泄完毕，现在居高临下地看着对方，自觉十分冷静，心平气和地道：“你再说一遍？”

Chris立刻改口：“不赔也可以，但是你要教我撬车！”

Neil心想，我忍他干什么呢。

他掂量着自己剩余的力气，把Chris又就地揍了一顿。

Vincent问：“然后呢？”

Neil说：“然后他开始跟着我。”

Vincent噢了一声，不知道该怎么接下去，生平罕见地笨拙起来。Hanna警长安抚过的受害者家属和他经手的凶杀案一样多，无论多惨烈的现场和多失控的亲友，他都能应付，可这一次毕竟有些不一样，简单来说，他对于Chris本人的死基本上毫无同情（多起命案），对Neil的又有点多得过了头，两相一抵，针对谋杀案的愤怒十分缺乏，某种软绵绵的难过反而占了上风，这是Vincent所不习惯的，甚至为此隐隐感到难堪。

Chris被枪杀在旧金山一家他惯于拜访的酒吧门口，离下飞机还不到六个小时，凶手对于他的行程想必十分了解，以至于计划精密，一击而中。

Vincent谨慎地观察着Neil：“你知道他为什么去旧金山吗？”

Neil的视线从桌上文件挪开，轻轻落到他身上，Vincent在这一眼之下左右为难，不知道该立刻去掏自己的配枪，还是该上前抱一抱他。

“我们当年的逃跑路线，那里的接头人将一切都准备好了，证件，出境机票，连带抢到的现金，从洛杉矶起飞，只需一个小时就能开始新生活。”

Neil将手掌摊开在面前，好像他正捧着那份Chris的自由似的。

Vincent坐在他身旁，绞尽脑汁地要想些话来说：“……你要去旧金山一趟吗？”

“不。” Neil很有把握地道“知道我们计划的人只有个位数，能够下手的更少。”

他停了停，没有再说下去，显然有计划已经在Neil的脑海里成了型。

就像刚刚提到的，Vincent也不是第一次面对打算单人缉凶的激愤亲友了，以至于他将要出口的安慰立刻转了个方向：“给我一个不马上派人对你贴身监视的理由。”

“我并不是要去追杀什么人。” Neil沉着地道，“虽然我可能给你留下了某种愚蠢的印象，但我并没有打算蠢到底。”

“很好。” Vincent点点头，“我也不想因为同样的原因逮住你第二次。”

五年前，驱使着Neil冒险的报复心是警方最终能够伏击到他的唯一原因，作为一线目击者，Vincent的确发现今晚的他看上去和当时很有些不同，自两个小时前Vincent告诉他Chris死讯起，Neil看上去一直非常冷静，缺乏曾经冰冷燃烧的怒火。

这不寻常，也不合理。

Neil五指插入头发里，由前到后梳理了一遍，反倒把自己整整齐齐的发型薅成乱糟糟的一团，他尽力地将思维集中当下的线索中，筛选自己可能需要的人脉，说出来的话却完全不相干。

他用冷漠的声音说：“我是最后一个活着的人了。”

他这么说着，在回忆里再次看见那个愣头愣脑的金发小孩。

Neil指的到底是那个银行劫案团伙，还是一群更久远的关系，Vincent无从得知，他也没有想到Chris对于Neil来说有这么重要——他终于看出来Neil的安静之下并非掩藏着多阴沉的危险，他仅仅是，仅仅是被更沉重的悲伤压住了。

对于他们这样的人而言，这种程度的示弱就像是赤身裸体那么可怕。

现在，Neil垂头丧气，一动不动的身影和Vincent接待过的所有普通人逐渐重合，Neil恐怕这辈子也没有和第二个人说过类似的话，所以Vincent思来想去，决定还是要给对方一个拥抱。

这个拥抱稍微有点尴尬，因为当Vincent手臂碰到Neil时，后者不由自主地向后躲了一下，两个人的手臂和胸膛乱七八糟撞在一起，骨头硬得像铁，带着劈头盖脸的滚烫。

当他们分开时，在过去几个月里上了无数次床的男人四目相对，陷入沉默，好像刚刚干了什么亲密到令人羞耻的事情。

过了好一会，Vincent对这矫揉造作的一幕实在忍无可忍了：“你，查到任何消息第一时间通知我。”

Neil尽量波澜不惊地嗯了一声。Vincent满怀警惕地将他当作潜在嫌犯的语气让他有种松了口气似的舒适，可他仍旧想着那个拥抱。

Vincent瞪着对方，想了半天，当真想出一个新问题：“我明天得去见死者家属了。”

Neil的神色动摇了一刹那，Vincent看着他垂下眼睛，几乎是要叹息。

“Chris是我介绍去旧金山应聘工作的，是个正经活。——你就这样告诉Charlene。”

*帕萨迪纳和康普顿，洛杉矶市周边区域。


	6. Chapter 6

坐在Vincent对面的金发女人轻轻一笑，Charlene，Chris那位反复无常的妻子，她的脸色在会议室莹白灯光下如同冰雪，笑起来却温柔，一个小男孩在她身旁的椅子上不安地扭来扭去，用脚尖努力去够下方的地板。

“安保工作。” 她重复道，没说相信，也没说不信，“Neil McCauley介绍他做安保工作。”

“第一次听说时我们也同样震惊。” Vincent避重就轻地道，“但有可靠记录显示McCauley如今的确在一家合法公司就职。”

即使Charlene已经对她丈夫的地下世界积累了足够疯狂不羁的印象，她也万万想不到，眼前的中年警长居然会跟犯罪头目合伙作案，在受害人家属面前公然瞎扯。年轻女郎的眼睛半信半疑地亮了亮，似乎又恢复一丝活气。

Vincent擅长胡说八道，从来不擅长撒谎，他坐立不安地停顿了片刻，接着问：“我们正在排查有可能会杀害Chris Shiherlis的嫌疑人名单，请问你能提供任何线索吗？”

Charlene耸了耸肩膀：”太多了，没什么意义。”

她看上去对于找到凶手并没有那么热衷，Charlene低头给儿子理了理衣领，顺手将面前的档案夹一把合上，摆出并不愿意合作的姿势。

Vincent眯起眼睛，几乎有点生气地问她：“你难道不想找出谁杀了Chris？”

Charlene略微思考着，眼睛里泛起轻蔑微笑，是一个虚弱的挑衅神色：“不是特别想。”

她想起多年以来Chris在她面前半遮半掩的可怜样子，不要问，没事，一切都好，他就这样匆匆忙忙地将半夜惊醒的妻子塞回床上，那个成长于街头的金发青年，竭力使这场名为西区中产家庭的幻觉成为一支激流中的稳定锚，他多么想保护住自己普普通通的生活，一场普普通通的死亡正与它相配。

Vincent不能对着受害者家属发火，他只能恨铁不成钢地咬住口腔内侧，挤出一个宛如牙疼的笑容来将Charlene送到另一名警员手上，让他们陪同他们前往停尸间处理后续。

Chris死得不是很好看，他身中数枪，一枪打在额头左侧，崩飞了他小半块头骨，这种情况下，警方照例要就尸体可能会引起的不适警告家属一声，警员为了躲避Vincent铁青的脸色，专门点头弯腰地去看小男孩：“待会我们要去看一个去世的人，你害怕吗？”

小男孩听到与死相关的字眼，脸上露出很懵懂的惊恐神色，慌忙往Charlene身后躲，他母亲一把拉住他，安慰道：“不要怕。”

Charlene牵着小男孩的手，认认真真地告诉他：“你要去见的人是爸爸，这会是你最后一次见他，所以要记住，要爱他，知道吗？”

她的儿子瞪大了眼睛点头，Charlene亲了亲他的前额，跟着警员走了。

Chris的这起命案，说到底根本不归LAPD管，旧金山的同行们除了与他们共享信息之外，并不让洛杉矶警察参与到关键流程中。Vincent将自己关在办公室里看现场街区的走访记录，把薄薄三十多页的文档翻得哗哗响，因为旧金山实在可以说是一无所获。

Casals敲门进入警长室时，Vincent正将酒吧门口流浪汉的证词从头看起，Casals停在门槛处，试探着伸进来半个身子。

“Shiherlis太太要走了。” 副手小心翼翼地说。

Vincent抬起头想了想，安排道：“派人24小时监视，这宗案子很可能跟Chris以前的同伙有关。”

Casals半心半意地答应着，却赖在原地没走，迫使Vincent翻了个白眼：“还有事？”

他很不耐烦地望着Casals，后者也张口结舌地回望他，似乎不敢相信长官忘记了这么重要的一件事：“——我们什么时候传唤Neil McCauley？”

Vincent的动作僵硬了刹那，他放下文件，慢慢地，慢慢地，“噢”了一声。

很难说清楚更尴尬的是什么，在全警局同行面前装作从来没有跟银行大盗上过床，还是在银行大盗面前扮演一个装模作样地糊弄全体同行的警长。

“我不敢相信你居然答应了。” Vincent气势汹汹地倒了一大杯白兰地，试图用酒精安抚自己百年一遇的坐立不安。

“我没有。是你强迫了我。” Neil阴沉地说道。

Vincent冲他挥了挥手，大概在表示他的抗议根本不值一提：“如果你拒绝传唤，我就不得不将你的嫌疑提高几个优先级。这恐怕正是对方想看到的。”

“我在洛杉矶。” Neil拿起剩下的半瓶酒，右手点了点酒瓶，手指划过长长的桌面，像是在给冥顽不灵的儿童讲解直线运动，“他在旧金山。——8个小时的车程，我怎么可能做到？”

“你有前科。” Vincent闷闷不乐地说，“而且，虽然我很不愿意承认，你是McCauley，有许多傻逼相信你能做到任何事。”

Neil发现自己很难反驳这种恭维。

Vincent短时间内摄入大量酒精，成功地将烦恼暂时挤出了脑子，取而代之的是一阵困意，他动作不稳地往Neil的方向一凑，几乎和后者脸贴着脸：“总之，明天的问询不会太长，你进来，我问问题，你滚，一切正常，明白吗？”

Neil冲他露出一个假笑：“明白。”

Vincent放心得太早了。

Neil被正式传唤的那个下午，Vincent坐在空空荡荡的审讯室里等他，因为其他本该在此协助的警员们都像没见过世面的姑娘们似的全副武装跑去了警局前厅，而Hanna警长，即使已经在过去十几年里为自己下属的愚蠢丢过很多次脸，也不免要为他们准备的这段入场仪式大发雷霆。

“一个出狱犯！” Vincent忿忿不平地想，由于没有旁观者，咆哮失去了意义，“好像我们当年没把这条老狗成功逮住似的——一个失败的出狱犯！”

因此，当Neil被他手下的年轻警员引入室内时，Vincent甚至没有费心起身，他冷冷地注视着警员用对待重刑犯的谨慎态度为Neil拉开玻璃门，仿佛后者那副自鸣得意的冷淡嘴脸还不够气人，Casals和另外三名资深探员大张旗鼓地紧跟进来，即使大家心知肚明这场谋杀案里Neil的嫌疑还不如一台床头柜大。

“Hanna警长。” Neil对他矜持地点点头。

“McCauley。” Vincent格外冷酷地说。

他们隔着一张木桌相对而坐，陪坐的警员们不知道怎么回事，总觉得当下气氛有种令人窒息的尴尬。

Vincent让身边人替自己完成开场白，对受害人身份的确认，案件细节展示，Neil微微皱着眉头翻看对方递给自己的现场照片，他今天着装格外正式，丝质西装下露出戴着绿松石的衬衫袖口，居高临下地坐在一众警探中间——和他们当年记忆里一模一样。

一联想到五年前的命案，在场探员提问时便不免和气得有限：“McCauley先生，你看上去并不惊讶。”

Neil从眼底给了他一瞥，说：“这种事谁都能预料到。”

“这种事是指，有人会谋杀Chris 吗？”

“指我们都有一天会死，小家伙。”

还没插上话的Casals很奇怪地看了自己上司一眼，不光因为后者罕见地没有在审讯中以疾风暴雨之势占据主动，更因为，他忍不住发现，Vincent和McCauley从进门起几乎没和彼此对视过。

“在审讯进行的当天，你是否知晓Neil McCauley前往警局，以便引诱杀手第二次出现的计划？”

Vincent直直地注视着庭上的法官：“我不知道。”

“Neil事先没有告知你？”

“他又不傻。” Vincent没好气地说。

法官在庭上将档案不急不缓地翻过一页：“在审讯结束的当天晚上，你知道了。”

Vincent吐出一口气，像是不得不朝身后的陷阱退了一步，他语气略微有点艰难地回答：“是的。”

“你参与了一场未经授权的，以平民作诱饵的武装行动策划，可以这样理解吗，Hanna警官。”

“不，不是这样。”

“嗯？”

“我知道Neil McCauley特意前往警局接受盘问，并且在道上散播消息吗？是的，Neil回公寓就告诉了我。” Vincent略微提高声音，他的恼火与其说是来源于窘迫，不如说是懊悔，“我知道他故意让人以为自己要与警方合作，激怒凶手吗？我也猜到了。——我有没有预判到他们会来得这么快？很惭愧。我的确在当夜开了火，那是因为有人他妈的凌晨两点钟拿半自动步枪扫碎了我他妈的新液晶电视，就算那天晚上有个天杀的陷阱，我也没参与。纯粹是应激反应。”

“你在得知McCauley私人计划之后，” 法官仔仔细细地看了一眼早前的证词，“为什么没有第一时间下令在岗警员对他提供贴身监视？”

有个时间差，Vincent早知道有个时间差，他在上半夜就已经得知了Neil的所作所为，按照条例，对于这种上赶着要送死的平民，警方应当立刻派出人手控制局面，以免有更大的烂摊子需要收拾。

Vincent头一次在回答问题前犹豫了半秒钟，他神情莫测地咳嗽一声，有点模糊不清，嘟嘟囔囔地道：

“因为当时我们在吵架。”


	7. Chapter 7

安然无恙地跟Neil睡了好几个月后，令人不免会忘记其实他是个多么下流的混账。

那天午后，明明一切都进行得非常顺利，Vincent的警员和Neil McCauley在审讯室里毫无意义地针锋相对，连事发当日的咖啡口味都要争个你死我活——当然了，这完全是Neil的错，对于警察们来说，他的面无表情看上去都有份自鸣得意的可恶劲头。

Vincent在旁观Neil糊弄自己人的过程中不由自主地走了神，其他警察们将他的沉默误解为一种责难，他们问得越发努力，Neil胡搅蛮缠的程度也越发深入。

对于越来越长的审讯时间，Vincent本该有所警觉。

当漫长得没有尽头的问询被迫结束时，Neil在警察的包围圈中站了起来，彬彬有礼地向Vincent点了点头，Vincent没有理他。

下午三点钟是17分局的交接时间，刚从街头撤下来的早班警察们正在电脑前争分夺秒地录入笔记，晚班的同事们则还在走廊附近游荡，这是一天之中警局内人最多却又最悠闲的时候，再过半个小时，打卡完毕的巡逻队伍就该和下班人群一股脑地被撒出去了。

Neil就在这样的人头攒动中走出审讯室，将他认出来的警察们纷纷停下手中的活计，个别茫然无知的年轻人被其他同事猛地拉离走廊，就跟Neil会用领带夹把这个不知所措的愣头青当场戳死似的。

五年前，他也是这样从同一群警察面前走过，那时Neil的枪伤刚痊愈不久，被四个警察严严实实地裹挟着，他神色凶狠，然而更多是强撑住的虚弱，Vincent目送着他被转交给联邦调查局带走，Neil却一次也没有回头。

卷土重来的银行大盗在前厅停下脚步，神清气爽地环视了周围一圈。

事后，每当Vincent回忆起这一幕，都要暗恨自己为什么没有将对方及时打晕。

Neil漫不经心地回过头，用刚好现场所有人都能听到的语调问他：“你晚上什么时候回来？冰箱里还有四分之一块西兰花披萨。”

“噢，不，” Vincent面露嫌恶说，“我自己解决，谢谢。”

下一瞬间，他猛地回过神来。

他和Neil之间的物理距离有一整个前厅那么远，中间却是一段毫无阻隔的空地，他的下属们挤挤挨挨地站在两侧，一个个伸长了脖子看他，过了几秒钟，又齐刷刷地转过去看Neil。

现场寂静如坟墓。

当Vincent被尴尬和狂怒的巨浪淹没之前，他模模糊糊地想道，如果Neil想要的是一场精心策划的报复喜剧，这未免也太过完美了。

“为什么你没有想过，我只是想要公开而已？”

Neil格外镇静地坐在餐桌旁解决那份冷透了的披萨，当然了，因为他又不是今天下午在全体下属同事面前被公开处刑的那个人。

“操你的。” Vincent反击的语调不高，此时此刻，没有任何咆哮可以匹配得上Vincent此时的心情，烧到极致的火焰会变得透明，向上帝起誓，他一定会弄死这个狗杂种，他要把Neil和今天所有在场警察的肠子扒出来捆到一起浇上汽油，坐在尖叫和火苗前享受自己的雪茄。

“你比我预计中要冷静一点。” Neil道。

“你完全不了解我。” Vincent说，“我只是在思考待会把你埋到哪里合适。”

“这事真有这么冒犯到你？” Neil问道，一抹真诚的疑问停留在他脸上，让他看上去更加欠揍了。

Vincent简单地说：“别来这套。”

他搞砸了，Vincent知道，因为他是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。

“你不需要来警局的，我告诉你传讯的时候，你答应得太容易了。” Vincent的声音沙哑。

Neil一时没有说话，似乎是在考量Vincent是否真的如他所表现的那样看穿了自己，过了一会儿，他终于承认道：“我必须这样。”

“这是我听说过的最愚蠢的计划。” Vincent低沉地说，烦躁和失望在他心里揪成一团。他痛恨自己先前的疏忽，也痛恨Neil那份无需解释的自信，如果他需要大吼大叫地让Neil把这场阴谋一字一句地交代清楚，倒还比现在的默契来得让人好受些。

犯罪头目和LAPD警督在众目睽睽之下公开出柜，这绝不仅仅是一出情景喜剧，对于特定的某些人来说，这是一个危险的信号，或者更直白一点，一场清洗的加速器。

就算杀掉Chris的人一开始没有打算瞄准Vincent，现在他们也不得不干掉他了。

“我担心他们会过于胆小。” Neil解释道，他还是头一回为自己的名声而苦恼，看看他出狱后风平浪静的生活就知道了，明明他才是先出来的那个，Chris却被他们安排在了灭口名单的前面。如果没有特殊情况，那些人还将为万无一失的机会继续谨慎等待。

他和Vincent Hanna搞在了一起，这就是特殊情况。

McCauley跟警察聊了多少？事实上，可能没人会相信他真的和Vincent发生了感情，Neil都能猜出昔日同行们对此的推理，要么是他骗了Vincent，要么是Vincent哄住了他，警察和盗贼之间还剩下什么值得他们你来我往纠缠不清的，莫非还能是为了他们两个长得格外英俊吗？

Vincent在客厅里走来走去，西装后摆被扫出猎猎风声，脚下的大理石地板忽然如地狱硫磺一般滚烫。他正在发自内心地后悔为什么当初那颗子弹没有把Neil的脑浆打出来。

“要知道......” Neil开口道。

“你闭嘴。” Vincent说。

Neil闭嘴了，他还在母亲膝盖上时也没这么顺从过，但这几年的教训让他终于学会在占上风时见好就收。

此事风声已经无可避免地传了出去，非但如此，Vincent还必须为他提供保护，洛城警督得带着全部人马，安安稳稳地扮演Vincent这个真人陷阱上方的捕鼠夹。

诚然，Neil这一手来得很突然，他把整个警局耍得团团转，说不定还给Vincent捞到了一次内部处分，可Vincent知道这并非激怒自己的关键。

你有可能会死的。Vincent这样想道，没有说出来。

那没用，已经半秃的局长也曾经这么冲他嚷嚷过很多次：为什么一定要冒险？！你知不知道自己失败的后果是什么？！而年轻的Vincent只会不耐烦地冷笑，一点也没有被吓住，因为他坚信自己无所不能，他也知道局长为什么这么生气。

“不用担心，” Neil有持无恐地说，“那帮老鼠干不了什么事。” 

妈的，Vincent心想，这就像在听我自己的回音——为什么这世界上还得有个跟我一模一样的混球？


	8. Chapter 8

旅游指南上写着，洛杉矶最豪华的住宅区是比弗利山庄。

稍微在本地住了几个星期，或者在谷歌搜索页多往后面划拉了几下的人会告诉你，不，圣塔莫妮卡的海边别墅更值得一看，虽然当地日渐增多的游客和流浪汉已经成功挤走了一批又一批住户。

更少数人，那些八卦杂志一期不落，对明星住宅如数家珍，没多少正事好干的人，会知道马里布。

从洛杉矶市中心出发，往西开个一小时，坐落在州立公园边缘那截狭长海岸线上的隐居胜地。

和他这辈子大多数消费一样，Neil选择住在这里是因为他买得起。

现在，当你把地图光标对准马里布，持续缩进个五十多倍，在几乎刚好平分两端海岸的中线处有个小小的三角凸点。

Vincent Hanna正在这个小凸点上大吼大叫，平生头一回，这不是出自他的本意。

“代号3——9——3*——！对方人员伤亡！人——员——伤——亡！” 洛城警督扯着嗓子冲手机嚷道，几乎听不见自己的声音，“地址是——”

一梭子弹扫过他头顶的玻璃橱柜，碎片轰然炸开，Vincent不得不迅速逃离他占据的狙击点，顺便把接通后的手机仍在了原地。

那群实习生最好能聪明到追踪他的信号。

几英尺外，Neil斜靠着承重墙而立，他的肩膀上挂着把HK MP5，每分钟300发，独自一人在客厅里打出了枪林弹雨的效果。

按照常理而言，这栋海滩别墅是不可能遭到大规模袭击的，它刚好坐落在海岸线和圣塔莫妮卡山脉之间，唯一通往外界的通道由住宅区的安保公司设立了重重门禁——这家获得Neil McCauley亲自认可的企业在业内趾高气扬了好几个月。

他们马上就会丢掉这份荣誉。

当然，对于更理智的人而言，因为今晚的事故责怪安保是不太合适的。他们会说，当两架军用直升机大大咧咧地翻山越岭降落在你家落地窗前时，你又能怎么办呢。

你还能这样办：

Vincent从业以来没有遇到过一个人也能制造交叉火力掩护的队友，Neil脚下扔了七八支弹膛过热的报废枪械，他往对面疯狂倾泻子弹的模样几乎就是种艺术，Neil能够单枪压制，双枪齐射，还能抽空抓出一支轻型火箭筒，金属弹壳在他脚边叮叮当当地聚成一堆，硝烟与火光完美地将他掩护在中心。

借着翻倒的沙发，Vincent又给自己找到了一个狙击点，他估算了一下对方的武装程度，冲Neil高声喊道：“我需要重型弹头！”

“茶几下面，苏化饼干盒！” Neil透过重重爆炸吼回来，他头也没有回，一发燃烧弹将他咬紧牙关的侧脸照得雪亮。

Vincent摸到了自己想要的弹夹，他安安稳稳地半跪在地上，举枪上膛，深呼吸，透过迎面而来的弹道寻找夜色中的枪手。

他发现自己已经有点享受过头了。

清晨。

“今天早上，我告诉局长，由于那伙人骇入了本市空中警报系统，我们没有能够追得上。”

Vincent不急不缓地说道：“但事实上，相信大家都知道，我们之所以跟丢了他们，完全因为在座的各位是一群无能的狗屎。”

“事实上……” Neil开口道。

“我还没有说到你。” Vincent眼也不眨地截断他的话头，声音比平时更加沙哑。

警局会议室里东倒西歪地坐着一队刚刚结束外勤任务的警员们，个个通宵未眠，灰头土脸，窗户旁边的沙发上是名为McCauley的受害人，他和站在最前方的Hanna警长一样，神色阴沉，脸上带着被硝烟灼伤的痕迹，至今没有一件干净衣服可以换。

“重型武器、人员伤亡、内部警报——一个小时！” Vincent声音拔高，“这么多优先级加起来，重案组花了一个小时才赶到现场！ ——如果我需要为此开除几个人的话，我会的。”

“可是，” 一个女警绝望地说，“路上有太多层电子路障……”

“所以你按门铃了，是吗？‘对不起，我们正在赶往一起枪击现场，能不能劳驾您把门闸打开，慢慢来，不用着急。’ ？”

女警发出一声哽咽，Vincent冷酷无情地继续：“把那家安保公司找过来，我不在乎他们为谁提供服务，他们完了。”

“下一个，” 他接着说，“直升机他妈的为什么一直没有出现？”

会议桌另一端，被点到名的那位警方技术人员从笔记本后面小心地探出头来：“空中管制系统受到了干扰，有人骇入警方电台……”

“你，” Vincent漠不关心地打了个响指，“记得提醒我给你发一张书面处分。”

房间里一片颤巍巍的死寂，但Vincent没打算放过任何一个人，既然他不能让所有人都忘记昨天下午的出柜现场，至少他可以让他们煎熬痛苦到无暇八卦。

“Casals，你为什么没有阻止McCauley开火？”

Vincent的副手微微张大了嘴巴看着他，似乎是在确认自己有没有听错：“我……?”

“你就在他的旁边，为什么不对他立即缴械！” Vincent铁面无私地质问道，一眼也没有往沙发方向瞥，誓要把Neil和那天杀的披萨饼从全体下属脑子里赶出去。

Neil在此时咳了一声：“对不起，但我开枪是正当防卫。”

Vincent只好转了个身，他脸上仍旧笼罩着钢筋一般稳固的强硬之色：“从对方停火那一刻起就不是了。那倒霉鬼已经扔下了武器开始逃跑，从技术上来讲，你谋杀了他。”

“噢。” Neil礼节性地露出了受教的表情，问道：“那我应该叫我的律师来吗？”

沉默。Vincent一副吃瘪的样子。Neil的律师能把他从银行大劫案里边捞出来，没理由解决不了一场界限模糊的自卫火并。

警员们抓紧了这一刹那的喘息在底下疯狂交换暗示，无数眼角抽了筋似的朝Neil McCauley那边斜。

“所有人在周五前交一份报告，司法中心级别那种。” Vincent决定还是将火撒在无辜者头上更加轻松，他声色俱厉指着Neil，“你，午饭之后我们做笔录。”

对于Neil来说，第二次踏入警局的确为他带来了一些短暂的乐子，17分局的所有警察都像是第一天认识他似的，他们装作若无其事地在Neil面前反复经过，似乎他一夜之间多长了个脑袋。

这显然跟刚刚结束的那场枪战关系不大。

“你是在德州出生的，对吗？” 负责记录的辅警问道。

“信息就写在档案的第一页。” Neil尽量耐心地说，“你正看着它。”

“是的。只是想确认一下。” 辅警跟身边的同事交换了一个眼神，这跟Neil以前见过的任何警察间的无声互动都不同——现在，Neil非常确定他们的意思是：唉，那种地方跟洛杉矶可不般配。

他转头看向坐在上首的Vincent，Vincent面无表情地坚持了一小会，最终还是翻了个白眼：

“其他人都出去。”

在场的同事们看上去失望透顶，仿佛Vincent刚刚宣布的是迪士尼永久停业。

等最后一位退场者关上门后，Neil说：“你的人有点反应过激。” 

Vincent不动声色地将调查组摄取的照片摊开在会议室长桌上，生前还是豪华公寓的那栋废墟正从各个角度熊熊燃烧。

Vincent看看照片，又看看他，冷笑道：“反应过激？”

Neil耸了耸肩膀：“如果警察们也能对我保持住这份仇恨我会觉得更舒服一点。”

“他们会的。” Vincent保证道，“现在的年轻人只是欠点教训。”

他将另一沓死者照片放在Neil面前：“现场找到九具尸体，没有活口。指纹库定位到了其中八个人，我们再过几个小时就能收到详细报告。”

“没必要。” Neil说，“我知道是谁。”

他说了一个名字，Vincent对此并不陌生。五年前，那是唯一一个从Neil的劫案中全身而退的参与者，一位中间人。

“你确定吗？”

“听到被扰乱的警方电台后就确定了，这是他的风格。” Neil将照片扔回桌上，“他欠我160万。”

这个数字触动了Vincent记忆。

“160万债券？”

“160万现金。债券由他处理。”

“这笔钱你在法庭上始终没有交代。谁也不知道它的下落。”

“我不想要那笔钱了。” Neil咬着牙说，“让警察去搜查吧。”

Vincent又感受到了昨天晚上的那份挫败，Neil显然已经下定了决心，他清清楚楚地知道，所有的警告、禁制令或者私人威胁都不能阻止Neil将子弹轰进背叛者的脑袋里。

他当然可以马上将自己的疑虑上报，但Neil只会因此远远地躲开，在当局走完层层程序真正能够做点什么之前，Neil多半早已回到自己的另一座别墅（因为他肯定还有备用别墅，有钱的杂种都这样）里品尝胜利，或者冰冷地沉尸海底了。

“你拦不住我。” Neil用陈述的语气道。

先别生气，Vincent对自己说，你日后还有大把的时间可以教这个自大狂做人，警察应该比强盗懂点道理。

“我不一定要阻止你。” 他说出这句话时差点咬到自己舌头，“为什么你没有考虑过和警方合作？”

*警台代码是我随便编的。


	9. Chapter 9

Nate是Neil的中间人，后者这辈子有过很多个中间人，大多数由半退休的前辈构成，这是个挺尴尬的位置，对Neil McCauley而言，就是一群失败者和胆小鬼的收容站，去斐济岛的海滩上养老对于他们来说过于奢侈，继续奋斗在偷抢拐骗的前线又过于刺激，远远超过他们一把老腰的承受能力，因此，中间人坐在尘螨遍布的酒吧后台，用自己前半辈子积累的人脉从新入行的后辈手里赚差价。

Nate就是这样一个人，他没有特别精明，也没有特别强悍，能留住Neil全靠价格公道。年轻的Neil抽着雪茄蹲在一边看老头数钱，Nate早就老眼昏花了，钞票在他手里边抖得哗哗作响，Neil很不耐烦地抖一抖烟灰，心里边想，有点丢人。

抱着这种心态，Neil不太看得起Nate，同时又因此更加相信他，老头的低调是一种落魄的沉默，除了从Neil身上赚钱之外，不跟他多说一句话。

“别说。” Vincent警告道。

“——像我父亲。” Neil慢悠悠地补充完。

“这真俗气，” Vincent露出鄙夷的神情，“我本来对你有更高的期待。”

“比如什么？”

“我不知道，比如你在小学时亲手毒死了自己老爹？”

就算Neil曾经对Nate有什么私人感情，目前从他脸上也完全看不出来了。他和Vincent面对面坐在酒店房间里，面前散放着由Neil所口述出的一堆笔记。

Neil拒绝留在警察局里太长时间，也拒绝加入证人保护计划，以此类推，他日后也多半会拒绝为此出庭作证，而Vincent对此难得地没有表现出任何异议，他深知这些前任犯罪头子们转换阵营时的德性，他们总是在宽衣解带时心不甘情不愿，但只要开了一个好头，接下来的一切都顺理成章。

另一方面，Nate的保密工作着实非常到位，连Neil所了解到的有效信息也不算太多，他不清楚对方的固定住址、犯罪记录，或者社保号码，事实上，他连Nate到底姓什么也不知道。

Vincent很没好气地看他：“我以为你把他当作父亲。”

Neil冲他摊开手：“我小学时候亲手毒死了自己老爹，记得吗？”

Vincent顿了顿，最终决定不要在Neil的Daddy Issue上过多纠缠。他跟后者在酒店里耗费了大半夜，拼凑出的消息仅仅指向这位中间人于洛杉矶南部的郊区经营着一家养老院。

“我不敢相信你连那地方的大门都没去看过一眼。” Vincent将笔记本往沙发上一扔，“英格伍德* 是个好社区，那些墨西哥人店里买的纸杯蛋糕只卖一块钱，把它们加热三十秒，再放进牛奶里泡上几分钟，格外松软。”

Neil略微拧着眉毛：“你知道还有什么格外松软吗？新鲜出炉的正常蛋糕。”

Vincent足有半分钟没再说话，大概率是在反省自己比一位盗贼更熟悉破产者的生活是多么晦气。

在资料和笔记旁边，扔着两份果盘和一瓶已经空了的威士忌，Vincent可以蛮有把握地说，Neil是他所认识的人中唯一一个够胆去动酒店房间里迷你吧台的人。

话又说回来，Neil也是他所认识的唯一一个能在洲际酒店住顶层套间的人。

就和所有人预测的那样，失去一栋海滩别墅在Neil眼里都不值得动一动眉毛，由于爆炸而损失惨重的反而是Vincent，他仅剩的一点个人财产尽数化为灰烬，不得不两手空空地跑去百货商店买打折内裤。

“为什么不让酒店送过来？他们有自己的日用品储备。” ——当时Neil问道。

Vincent，一如既地，在这个话题上选择沉默。你不能向一个前半辈子都以抢银行为生的杂种解释有什么东西会“太贵了”。你就是不能。

Vincent试图把飘远的话题往回拉：“所以——养老院。”

“养老院。”

“你确定那里面没有藏着半个军火库，或者收容了在逃二十年的老年重案犯？”

Neil望向他：“我看起来像是会信任蠢货的人吗？”

“那我们不能就这么走进去搜查他的产业，” Vincent抓了抓头发，“法官不会签搜查令，那儿多半也什么都没有。”

由于Neil拒绝作为证人录口供，他们需要其他理由将Nate传唤到警局。

Vincent忍不住再次怀疑道：“说真的，在这二十多年里，你没有掌握他违法的任何信息？” 

“我有，但它们都和我自己相关。” Neil很不要脸地坦白。

“行，” Vincent说，“看来这里需要用点想象力了。”

很多时候，警匪双方实际上共用同一套黑话系统，Neil刚好就知道想象力指的是什么，警察总在走投无路的案子里用这玩意折磨人，比方说，一个身上背着十几条人命的帮派头目入狱理由可能只是十年前在赌球时找值班经理玩的一点小花样。

“我不认为你能找到他什么把柄。” Neil用公事公办的语气说，“Nate每年连报税都一分不少。”

“被逮过的人没资格说这样的话。” Vincent冷冷地说，“只要他曾经在绿灯亮起之前往马路中间挪过那么一小寸，我们就能把他揪出来。”

Neil受了冒犯似的闭嘴了，他不置可否地给自己又倒了一杯酒，任凭Vincent开始给手下打电话，警督先生起身走到落地窗旁，身后是映在玻璃上的幽深夜色。

Neil就这么看着他，看了一会儿，忽然问：“你有没有考虑过退休？” 

Vincent挂上电话，把自己砸回沙发：“什么意思？”

“噢，只是刚好提到了养老院。” Neil找补似的说，手指不太自然地在空气中打了个转，“退休。”

“重复一遍并不能让我更好理解，而且，” Vincent模仿着Neil的手势，划过眼前这间高级套房的装潢，“我的退休生活也绝不会包括这个——妈的，到时候我还能喝得起这瓶黑方就是老天保佑了。”

“所以，” Neil缓缓地问，“你的退休计划里并不包括我。”

Vincent思考片刻，然后答道：“不。”

“我也没有。”Neil说。

一时之间，两人好像又无话可说了。Vincent的思维重新飘远，他的确从来没想过和Neil在一起的未来，或者说，他根本就没考虑过自己的老年生活。当Neil第一次说出养老院那个词时，Vincent的胃部满怀同情地抽搐了一下，像是听见了什么肮脏又可怜的悲剧。他想象过自己在某个案子里牺牲，该死的，他连具体案情都想过好几个不同的版本，从在西区深巷里被小混混一枪爆头到被瘸帮*安装的汽车炸弹给炸上天，说得再夸张点，他甚至预测过自己死后会被警校教官的鬼魂骂得找不着北，可他从不觉得自己有一天会老到无法干活，脱下警服，交出配枪，躺在劣质摇椅上靠色情电影打发余生。

“光是想想就挺可怕的，对吧？” Neil心知肚明地说道，似乎跟Vincent一起看见了横陈在他脑子里的画面。

“我从来不想，” Vincent实事求是地说，“你见过的那位局长，已经快七十了还赖在办公室里，每年的职能测试全靠我们帮他作弊。”

“谢谢你对于我们税金浪费方向做出的揭露。” Neil说。

“我唯一能想到自己同意走人的理由，就是有个专门由退休老头组成的连环杀人团伙而局子里边刚好缺个卧底。” Vincent干脆利落地说，“——你呢？”

“往北方去。” Neil低声道，就像早已在心中想象了无数次，“我喜欢冷点的地方，不用特别冷，要有阳光，也要下雪。”

Vincent努力想了想，承认这听上去还算不错。

“年轻人会为我送来礼物和信件，加密信件。我会呆在壁炉旁边拆信，我仍旧参与一切，以老人的方式，当然了，一个人承认自己变老并不代表放弃冒险，只不过更加隐秘—— 而你只能在对面干瞪眼。”

Neil说完后（很难分辨结尾到底是不是临时加上去的）静静地盯着Vincent，仿佛正等待后者反唇相讥。

“啊哈。” Vincent不知道自己是该生气还是该好笑，这场不合时宜的退休讨论打从一开始就没头没脑，可当Neil说完最后一句话时，Vincent居然又感到一丝得意，“我就知道你想拖上我。”

*Inglewood，洛杉矶南部社区。

*瘸帮，Crips，主要活动在加州。


	10. Chapter 10

Casals当警察有些年头了，在过去的绝大多数时间里，他都是个穿着中档西装，拎着一成新的公文包，把警徽和枪规规矩矩地别在衣服底下，坐着地铁去上班的普通公务员。每天早上，他都像个真正的老好人似的跟邻居打招呼，老老实实地去上班，在案发现场开几枪，鉴别几个血肉模糊的尸体，在报告里把一个都市奇情文学写成一篇令人昏昏欲睡的流水账，下班时还记得将咖啡纸杯丢进垃圾桶里。

作为一个转入重案组十三年的资深探长，他可以骄傲地说，在自己整个职业生涯中，他从来没有害怕过上班，不，哪怕在接到死亡威胁的第二天早上也没有。

早上8: 57，Casals盯着自己落在警局大门上的投影，清晨的露水在玻璃上缓缓蒸发，正如他这份屹立多年的骄傲。

警察的生活总是跟一般人不一样的，他这样安慰自己，一般人不会凌晨被唤醒奔赴枪战现场，从自己信件箱里掏出化学炸弹，他们也不会一觉醒来，发现顶头上司正和犯罪头子打得火热。

技术上说，这件事并没有什么问题，服刑完毕的犯罪头子也拥有合法追求性生活的权利。但Casals深信，在某个不知名的宇宙社交公约中，应当有一条正清清楚楚地写着：看在上帝的份上，Vincent Hanna，别。

“——别问任何令人尴尬的问题。” Casals趁着Vincent还没上班的时间差提醒警局里的每一个年轻人。

“我不觉得Vincent会尴尬。” 一名叫做Eliza的警察，就是那个在上周会议中被不幸扫射到的女孩，公平地说，“他没有这个能力。我曾经撞见他离婚后在公共洗手池洗袜子，他眉毛也没动一下。”

“……别问任何问题。”Casals绝望地纠正。

幸运的是，Eliza说中了。当Vincent踩着点进入周一的警局大厅，看上去的确没有任何异常，仿佛几天前突如其来的出柜现场完全没有发生，一如既往地，他用无声的死亡威胁将所有人都瞪回自己的工作岗位，然后冲Casals打了一个响指。

“你知道我在犯蠢的时候会怎么办吗？” 

刚替Vincent关上办公室门的Casals有点惊慌地转过身。

“我会立刻停止犯蠢，免得自己干出后悔终身的事情。” Vincent面无表情地说，在后悔终身四个字上显得格外心平气和，“有任何值得我知道的东西吗？”

Casals用超凡脱俗的冷静迅速将Vincent的威胁嚼碎吃了下去，当他再次开口，听上去完全又是那个踏实可靠的老探长了：“Nate的档案非常干净，就和我们之前了解到的，他没有案底，没有出境记录，按时交税，没什么能扯到他身上的大案子。”

“养老院呢？”

“McCauley提供的线索是真的，它的注册持有者确实是Nate，但和他本人一样，没有什么问题。”

Casals在提到Neil名字时不由自主地停顿了半秒钟，这使得他的想象又朝着一个不对劲的方向滑去。

而Vincent正在开始失去耐心：“这份简报最好有个好结尾。”

“我们的确检索到了一条记录，1993年，七年前，在那家养老院隔着一条街的地方发生过一起抢劫杀人案，从来没有破过，凶手特征跟Nate也不大符合，但我觉得……”

我觉得Neil McCauley跟你滚在一起的画面快要把我脑子烧糊了。

“就这个。” Vincent冲他又打了个响指，“去调当年的卷宗，把Nate叫进来，我要在明天下午之前见到这个人。”

Casals没有回答。Vincent这才把视线重新投向他：“怎么？”

“——Neil McCauley。” Casals脱口而出，半秒钟后才意识到自己真的把它说出了声，他大张着嘴站在原地，看上去恨不得把刚刚那句话给吞回去。

Vincent稍微有点猝不及防，用比平时加倍毒辣的语气反问：“什么？”

”他还……安全吗？” Casals尽量让自己听上去像个正经警察。

Vincent居高临下地瞥了他一眼，在这一眼中道尽了人类所能做出的终极地狱警告和对蠢货的无尽嘲讽，Casals落荒而逃。

等到下午离开的时候，Vincent已经很有点气急败坏，其他警员们倒是再没像Casals那样主动跑到他面前来找死，可那些默不作声的眼色使他更为光火，天杀的，他宁可跟全加州的黑帮在西部荒野来一场生死决斗，也好过坐在警局里被一群疯狂脑补他私生活画面的手下包围。

重新整理过Nate的产业资料后，Vincent运用自己的特权提早下了班。Lauren，那个莫名其妙一直和自己母亲前男友保持着联系的小姑娘正在酒店的前厅等他。

17岁的Lauren一身蓝色的短裙坐在吧台旁边高高地晃荡着双腿，她在得知Vincent烧毁自己公寓一事时似乎一点也不惊讶。

“不是我。” Vincent再次纠正道，“不是我烧的。”

Lauren便也再次问他：“是谁呢？”

——是我炮友的便宜老爹派来的神风特攻队从海面上投射来的燃烧弹。 Vincent将这句话在心里演练一遍，颇为挫败地揉了揉眉心：“我不能告诉你。”

Lauren眼睛里闪过一丝了然的微笑：“我不会告诉Justine的，Vincent。”

Vincent隐晦地翻了个白眼，决定不要再在这个话题上浪费自己的叹气额度。他换了一副更严肃的神气告诫Lauren，他们暂时不能够再见面了，如果她需要找他的话，来前台问McCauley的名字就行。

就算Lauren对Vincent的男友为什么能住得起洲际酒店有任何疑问，她也没有表现出来。自从五年前的事故之后，这个女孩身上就有种冷漠的机灵劲儿，哪怕Vincent在电话里告诉Lauren她的画板被炸穿了一个洞，她的声调也没有因此动摇。

“一切都好吗？” Lauren问，浅棕色的瞳孔清得像冰。

“保密协议，小家伙，保密协议。” Vincent简单地道，Lauren能看出来成年人的敷衍，他也从来不在自己的朋友面前来这套。

Lauren将Vincent专程赔给她的新画板抱在胸口，她微微低头时，乌黑的发丝在脸侧一晃一荡，不知从什么时候起，连Vincent都没有把握读得出她的所有情绪。

在Vincent出门干活的一整个白天内，Neil都呆在酒店里，他现在几乎足不出户，仅仅通过远程联络自己的关系网络，当听完Vincent提供的最新进展，Neil看上去像是努力忍下了一句刻薄评价。

他当然不会为警察的手段感到多高兴，Vincent不无忿忿地想，这个藏身高级套房享受黄油威士忌的杂种，完全不在乎自己如今在警局面对的是怎样一种闹剧，他居然还有脸表示不以为然。

“喝一杯吗？” Vincent故意大声道，没等Neil回答就给自己点了一瓶贵得令人眩晕的白兰地。

“现在才下午三点。”

“怀了孕的娘们才说这种话。” Vincent将手中的文件扔在桌上，“……我们顺便查了查养老院过去几年的账单，Nate想必从你们手里赚走了不少钱——七月份，他给自己院里的每个住户都买了Staples体育馆的赛季套票，上个礼物还向宠物店支付了五千多块钱。”

“老头应该养养狗，我对此没有意见。” Neil随手翻了翻资料，他一早知道Nate的确在用心经营自己的小产业，那栋楼是后者亲自监督着修建起来的，他通过地下渠道搞到了价格最便宜的资深工人，办好了所有合法手续，可能是这辈子第一次开始学习如何填写报税单。他们这行的人多少会对自己的终点有个模糊设想，Chris想要一个极尽奢华的小家庭，Vincent希望在北方定居，而Nate将自己前半生积蓄都倾注在这家小小的养老院上，多年漂泊冒险之后，他更愿意和同龄人们呆在白色门廊前的长椅上，同旧时光一起终老。

“他对自己被传召这事不会太高兴的。” Neil说。

Vincent很奇怪地看了他一眼：“任何人被传召都不会太高兴，你觉得警察他妈的在乎过吗？”

Nate真人和Neil描述的差不多，是个不太看得出来脾气的老头子，在他跟随着Casals的指引来到审讯室的一路上，周围的警员一看见他，就能认出来这是个习惯于跟执法界打交道的老滑头，他脸色沉着，和他本该从未进过警局的公民设定不同，对警察局内部结构和撂在办公桌上的配枪毫无兴趣，只有当得知自己被列为一起抢劫杀人案的嫌疑人时，Nate才抬起眼睛扫了Vincent一眼，露出恰到好处的惊讶表情。

“你有把握用这种东西弄垮Nate？” 那天下午，Neil这样问道，二十五层的阳光透过天顶玻璃倾泻在格纹地毯上，他手里也拿着一杯酒，和Vincent一同坐在落地窗前俯瞰整个洛杉矶市，侍应生进来送酒时颇为微妙地注视了他们一下子，被两个严肃得明明就是进行商务会谈的正装男人搞出来的中年偷情氛围弄得有点摸不着头脑。

“当然不，” Vincent回答，“只是一个跟他说话的机会。只要我见到他，就能撬开他。”

“Nate不是一个能轻易撬开的人。”

“你还觉得自己不是一个能轻易被逮住的人呢。” Vincent毫不留情地说，“别跟警察来这套。”

他俩在话题再一次偏离正轨之前刹住了。倒不是说Neil对于Vincent的险恶用心有什么不满，可有些东西他们永远也没办法达成一致。Vincent对任何所谓的犯罪传奇都没有敬畏之心，而Neil只会对街头牺牲的巡警嗤之以鼻，他们按照两套全然不同的规则思考生活，又在对对面的不屑一顾中走过了自己整个职业生涯。

Nate也是一样。他不动声色地看着Vincent，用不太感兴趣的语气说：“真是想不到。”

Vincent并没有浪费时间假装自己听不懂，他趾高气扬地坐到铁桌子对面：“怎么，我对于McCauley来说过于酷了吗？”

Nate很宽容地笑了笑：“我不知道你们到底在搞什么鬼，但是我了解Neil。”

没有人了解Neil。Vincent冷漠又得意地想道，没有人比我更了解Neil。他在遇到我之前从未被发现，从未被看见过——打从第一眼起我就知道了。

自然而然地，像Vincent见过的每一个洋洋得意的重犯那样，Nate正在行使他死到临头的、仅剩的嚣张权利：“我还能说什么？我对Neil的一切已经不感兴趣了。他出狱后甚至都没给我打个电话。”

“据我所知，你还欠着他160万。”

“我这辈子都没见过这么大的数字。” Nate冷静地说，对于Neil已经向Vincent透露此事显得稍微有些不快。

“等你那家养老院破产清算时，大概会比这还要多一些。” Vincent讥讽道，“NYPD的常驻记者就在楼下，七十多岁的看门老头拦路杀人，你猜他们会不会喜欢这个故事？”

Nate的笑容消失了，他脸色阴沉地盯着Vincent，似乎没有料到传言中火爆脾气的警督会用这么杂碎的手法来威胁自己。

“这不是威胁。” Vincent冲他展开笑容，如同狮子露出獠牙，“你已经完了，今天或者明天，这一次或者下一次，我盯上了你，你就会落到我手上，明白吗？”

Nate对上了他的视线：“你不知道自己在说什么。”

“你有一天的时间考虑，明天我们会重新开始谈话。”

Vincent把Nate丢在了拘留室里，Casals会替他找到足够的执法理由。他决定不向任何渠道透露Nate被传召的真正原因，Neil被袭击已经在洛杉矶掀起了轩然大波，等他的引路人Nate也被关进局子里，那些在道上四处乱窜的小老鼠们自己就会发明出十好几种不同的流言。

“有听见任何消息吗？” 晚间时分，Vincent问Neil，他知道在自己看不见的另一套交流系统中，对方正监控着Nate留下的关系网络。

“没有。” Neil轻描淡写地说。

第二天，重案组收到了三起谋杀案举报。


	11. Chapter 11

第无数次，比起上个星期以来更秃了一些的局长问Vincent：

“你到底向Neil泄露了多少内部资料？”

第无数次，Vincent答道：“没到投诉红线。”

局长看上去并未因此受到一丝一毫的安慰，他面前的办公桌上放着今天早上刚刚送来的911接线员报告，第四起谋杀案发生在康普顿*，受害者于市郊的一家小酒吧里被枪杀，从脑后到前额一道精准的贯穿伤，死法和Chris几乎一模一样。

“这是帮派处决的手法，就凭这个很难锁定嫌疑人。”

Vincent尽量使自己听起来没有特别不耐烦，他现在无论说点什么都像是在避重就轻，老局长则以那种熟悉的忧虑神情注视着他，每当Vincent在前者平安退休计划里横插一脚时，他都是这模样。

今天以相同方式被谋杀在洛城各地的四名死者都跟Nate有关，更准确地说，是他的左右手，当Nate趴在自己的蜘蛛老巢里挑拣猎物，那几具新鲜尸体都曾是他向地下网络伸出的触肢。

有人在围剿Nate，这已经毫无疑问。有人正在趁着这名老中间人跟外界断绝消息的真空期砍掉Nate在本市的手足，围坐在办公室里的警察们煞有其事地讨论案情，把许多嫌疑人的照片翻来覆去验看，同时将某个名字犹犹豫豫地叼在嘴边，看谁最先忍不住要松开牙关送死。

层层升腾的疑虑如同织网一般笼罩着Vincent，那些飘忽不定的眼神不敢和他对视，却像针似的扎在他的背上。

[Hanna警督当然不可能干了什么，但是……]

[反正……谁也不关心Nate能不能活着。]

[更何况，他还有海洛因史……]

他能从某些人的脸上听到这些话——Vincent的手下不再如从前那样信任他了。这倒不是说，有人果真会以为Vincent将要包庇自己的男友，可他毕竟是选择了跟闻名遐迩的McCauley睡在一起，这事使警督早已毁誉参半的名声进一步地朝负面赛道上狂奔而去，没有人跟得上他的思路，Vincent Hanna是匹不可捉摸的疯马，警员们对他到底会对此事作何反应一时之间失去了把握，放在以前，他们共同讨论案情时可从来不会担心问错问题。

警界高层和犯罪头目打得火热，这并不仅仅是一出情景喜剧。

就在走进局长办公室之前，Vincent刚刚踹翻了走廊上第三个铝制垃圾桶，他宁可所有人都来问他，用上测谎仪和所有刑侦技巧，让他有机会证明自己即使要亲手送Neil回监狱也绝不会动一动眉毛。

“我不得不注意到，这次死者刚好是你接下来打算传唤的人。”

“听着，” Vincent在拉下隔离卷帘的办公室里来回踱步，一张嘴就感觉自己快要爆炸，“我的确和McCauley分享过一些消息，他也提供了关键线索，所有人都知道！但是他没必要从我这里拿到这些资料，他比我们了解Nate多得多。”

“或许是这样，可他显然对我们的案件进度了如指掌。”

老局长跟Vincent共事有些年头了，准确地说，从Vincent Hanna刚刚从协警破格升入重案组，还是个坏脾气的年轻刺头时，局长就已经是那个每周被迫盯紧他写报告的倒霉警督，作为报答，Vincent也为对方越来越稀疏后移的发际线出了不少力气。这位上司替Vincent压下过数不清的举报投诉，被Vincent拍着桌子破口大骂，也放过无数次“你我之间总有一天要滚一个”的空头狠话，他光看Vincent在自己面前兜圈子的次数就知道他到底在为了什么心烦。

“你认为是McCauley干的吗？” 局长问完，又赶紧补充道，“别冲我发火。你知道我没有别的意思。”

Vincent脸上的险恶神情稍微软化了一点：“噢？”

“我看着你结了三次婚，记得吗？” 局长说，“上一秒你还在激情热恋，下一秒你老婆在你加班的时候就是个凉透了的死人——不要在心里用脏话骂我，是的，我相信你不会在任何人的床上睡丢脑子。现在回答我的问题。”

Vincent沉默了一会儿，最终回答：“我不知道。”

“还需要继续调查，” 他说话时隐隐地磨着牙，“我不认为他会直接干这事。至少有一个中间人。”

“跟他谈谈。” 局长说，“我们暂时没有足够的证据再次传召他，跟他谈谈——如果他还没跑的话。”

McCauley当然没有跑，他不是那种会在点火后逃离现场的业余家伙，不，他会稳稳当当地原地摆上一张雕花餐桌，在雪茄和白兰地之间静待硫磺火光轰然作响。

Vincent在酒店三楼的小餐厅逮到了他，洛城警官站在那张小餐桌前，将对方从头扫视到脚。

Neil一看见Vincent的表情，差不多就知道他要问什么了。

“不是我杀的。” 他这样说，一面邀请Vincent在他对面坐下来，免得他们两个血花四溅的话题惊扰到其他用餐者。

Vincent缓缓落座的神情宣告着他即将在这张桌上切碎吃掉的正是Neil本人。

“我不需要听到这句话。” 他压低声音说，“你都知道些什么，你做了什么，向上帝起誓，如果你敢说上一句 ‘我不知道’……”

“——放轻松，Vincent。” Neil似乎真的很轻松，“Nate进了局子当然会让很多人紧张，我从那走出来后Nate也是一样的紧张。”

“你以为我没有看见那老头是什么样？他这辈子进过多少次局子？”

Vincent一动不动地看着Neil：“有人说了什么。”

“这重要吗？” Neil慢条斯理地说，“是的，有人说了什么；是的，有人让Nate背上了告密者的名声；以及……是的，我就在这些人之中。我想你们需要知道的就是这么多。”

他说得坦坦荡荡，毫无矫饰，不光是出于超凡脱俗的信心，相信自己绝不会被条子抓到，Neil胆敢心平气和地注视着Vincent的眼睛，因为他并没什么好担心的。

他自认为什么也没有做错。Vincent看出来了，快要从他头顶沸腾成青烟的怒火正沿着脊椎节节退却，留下一片空空荡荡的冰冷。

“为什么他们会相信你？你早就已经和Nate决裂。”

Vincent听见自己沙哑的声音像是生了锈。

“你忘记了吗？我宁可被判三十年监禁也没把他给扯进来。况且，” Neil耐心地说，“我什么也没干。”

“操你的！”

餐厅里的顾客纷纷转头打量，不明白为什么角落里的那片私密卡座传来炸雷般的声响。

Neil脸上真真切切地带上了一点惊讶，他皱起眉头，几乎是有些受了冒犯地问：“你为什么这么关心Nate？”

“别跟我来这套。” Vincent不再试图让自己冷静下来了，“我他妈的不是律师，你我都知道你他妈成功逃掉了和你什么都没干是两回事，你这混账。”

Neil打量着他，冷冷地说：“我找不到你反应过度的理由。被弄死的人都是你们多年来抓不到的垃圾。”

Vincent在白兰地酒瓶和烟灰缸之间来回看，琢磨着哪一个质感更适合爆头。

“如果是因为你被一直瞒着这事，那我表示抱歉。” Neil宽容地说，“养老院是个关键地方，熟悉Nate的人更容易被说服他确实出事了。”

“你以为自己是谁？” Vincent一天之内饱受挑战的神经再次被烧得滚烫，“你他妈的到底——？”

他甚至不是为了Neil利用自己设下陷阱而生气，多年之后，他头一回，或者说又一回，意识到Neil到底是个什么杂种。几个月以来的平静生活冲昏了他的头脑，双人沙发、意大利面和两个早出晚归的上班族，洛杉矶夜色下的海面紫得像一场梦。

是否曾经有那么一个愚蠢至极的瞬间，他当真以为自己和Neil之间的区别仅仅是他们向不同的职业道路投了简历？

事实上，Vincent还在警校念犯罪学的时候就听过这些东西了，那些监狱里来来回回的犯人最令人失望之处并非由于他们做了什么，而是他们拥有一套难以回头的思考方式，像Neil这样的人，世界在他们眼里是一个大型狩猎场，恶徒遭受惩罚是竞争中的失败，不被抓住的罪行都足可得意，将Vincent困住的痛苦梦境想必在他们眼里蠢得可笑，Neil没有办法理解为什么要为了弱者的和平而放弃丛林规则，他恐怕也不相信有人会在洛城街头付出了三十多年的睡眠和健康只是想让世界变得更好一点。

Vincent像看陌生人一样看着Neil，过去，现在，将来，他永远不会改变，因为在对方眼里自己那枚警徽所代表的一切都无关紧要。

“我不是决定对Nate赶尽杀绝的那个人，说到底，我一个命令也没有下。” Neil斟酌着说。

要不是因为Vincent，他才不会为自己做出任何辩解，说到底，在整件事中他究竟做了什么大不了的事呢？他给警局的线索精准无误，对Vincent趾高气扬的警督事业不应当造成任何损害。

“哇哦，你觉得自己聪明得不得了，对不对？”

“你指望我做什么？” Neil终于有点不耐烦了，“把一切砝码压在你和你的手下身上，指望洛杉矶警局在徒劳无功六十多年后忽然灵感发作找到Nate的破绽？他可没几年好活了，警官。”

“你不应该把我当成蠢货。” Vincent嘶嘶地说，“操。”

Neil不以为然的神情几乎把他点燃，恼火，还有失望，巨大的，快要将Vincent淹没的失望，他又回到五年前的那个午后了，站在集装箱码头高处的Neil，居高临下地看着他碰壁又发疯。

Vincent本可以更冷静一点，如果他继续坐着，至少试着跟Neil多说上两句话，而不是以差点撞翻餐桌的动作忽然起身，就不会挡住Neil看向餐厅门口的唯一角度。

Neil握着银叉的右手紧得发抖，如果他也能稍微保持点理智，还记得分一丝余光给餐厅的其他角落，他就会看见那位从前厅走进来的新顾客。

如果Vincent没有刚好挡在客人和Neil之间，前者不会决定先处理掉这位背对着自己的知名警督，而后者或许能够提前一秒钟看见他。

就在那个刹那，有这么多如果纷纷闪现又消失，所有的失误和错过交织攀升，命运的纺锤飞速旋转，织出这场短剧的最后定格。

新顾客掏出自己藏在西服底下的手枪。

Neil一把将Vincent从自己眼前推开，他未能及时摸到腰间的枪套。

Vincent条件反射地抓住了佩枪，他还没来得及转身。

枪声响起。

\---------

*洛杉矶东南地区


	12. Chapter 12

“纪律委员会将在未来三个星期内对本次聆讯内容进行审议，在此期间，本委员会建议你终止一切外勤工作，并远离本次案件所涉及的一切相关信息。”

法官将散落四周的材料叠在一起，看着Vincent，“你明白了吗？”

将近一个月的审讯也没有让这些高层更加了解Vincent一点，没别的，你就是不能用“建议”来表示警告，对于他来说，这种单词只会用于在圣诞节期间请外卖公司免费把火鸡从大份做成超大份的，而且多半也得不到任何答复。

Vincent警惕地注意到会议室的门口已经站好了一群同事下属，跟循味而来的苍蝇似的徘徊不去，这让他的情绪更加糟糕了一些——任谁刚花了整整三个星期的时间把自己的私生活在全体同行面前透了个底掉，心情都不会太好。

他的下属中有个不太起眼的年轻警察，当年从纪律部门的文职工作调过来，正当Vincent企图尽量低调（平生头一回）地经过出口，Casals一把拉住了他：

“Michael说这事可能挺棘手的。”

“谢谢，没有你们我完全没可能想到。” Vincent恶声恶气地说。

“说真的，长官，” Michael很没有眼色地往前边挤了挤，“这次审查关键之处在于他们打算怎么定义你和Neil之间的关系，如果认定Neil是警方承认的线人，这里边可能就违反了一百多条内部规定……”

Vincent紧盯着对方兴奋得闪闪发光的大眼睛，倒要看看他有没有胆子把下半句话给说出来。

“可是严格来讲，Nate案情的封锁令下来之前，你和男朋友分享相关信息这种事也是可以商榷的。”

——他真敢。

“我听说，密苏里州有位警察因为自己同事过于聒噪而用皮带勒断了对方的脖子。” Vincent冷冷地道，“人真应该多想想自己说的话，对不对？”

叫Michael的小警察忍不住打了个激灵，并被其他人拖拽着从他面前迅速消失了，不知道为什么，他们脸色看上去并没有很害怕。

等Vincent的头不再被气得嗡嗡作响后，他重新琢磨着Michael的话。说真的，这感觉颇为怪异，他和Neil至今为止都没有聊到过两人之间的关系，每当Vincent在脑子里隐约地想到这个问题，他也只会用“我们睡了”，或者“我竟然和那傻逼鬼混在一起”之类的模糊字眼来表述此事。结果，仿佛是短短一夜之间，所有人都将Neil煞有介事地列为了他的正经男友，他们用一种已经盖棺定论的语气讨论他们的“私人关系”，活像他俩早就瞒着警局上下在下水道的某个秘密角落里结了婚。

不管怎么说，这也太顺利，太理所应当了。Vincent忿忿不平地想道，为什么警局里认识他的每一个人，无论是纯粹出于八卦还是心怀反感，都没有怀疑过他和Neil的真实性？哪怕在Vincent的前几次婚姻里，Casals和局长等人都没表现出这么驯顺的接受程度，他清清楚楚地记得，直到单身派对前夜，Casals还在欲言又止地问他：“你觉得把一个单身母亲和你绑在一起合适吗？”

Vincent难以形容这件事的诡异之处，除了他以外所有人都发自内心地觉得既然他搞上了Neil，他们两个肯定跟花岗岩一样认真。

“Michael说得有道理。” 不知什么时候站在他身旁的局长忽然出声道，“Neil受到袭击是我们证人保护的失职，更别提之前死的那几个亲信了。”

Vincent迫使自己的注意力回到案情上：“那几起处决追查不到Neil头上。”

“那Nate呢？” 老局长反驳道，“现在我们都知道Neil想对他干什么了，如果Nate真的死在外面，他们甚至会开始审查你是否从一开始就协从Neil进行谋杀计划。”

“我们怎么还在担心这个？” Vincent问，“莫非有人觉得Neil会插着吸氧管跳起来把Nate掐死？上个月你们几个头儿不是挨个提着花篮去拜访了他和他那该死的贵宾单人病房吗？”

“说到这个，” 局长有点尴尬地咳了一下，“替我再次转告他警方对于无辜平民遭受枪击这件事很抱歉，他现在还好吗？”

“——我以前更好。” 

Neil躺在病床上说。他看上去精神不错，脾气却显而易见地有所变坏，最近他由于处于吗啡戒断期被迫一天清醒18个小时以上，在伤口生长的痛苦和医院的消毒水味中靠数点滴打发时光，一点点火星都会加重他的阴阳怪气。

Vincent还从来没见过这么虚弱的Neil，伤情和连续一个月的的流食让他迅速消瘦了下去，眼眶深陷，两腮线条如刀刻，凸显的骨头使他看起来像匹瘦骨嶙峋的野兽——虚弱将Neil变得更凶狠了。

可惜Vincent见过的硬汉足够多，他落座时表情波澜不惊。

“你知道，现在我们都挺指望着你。” Vincent语调平平地说，“警方本应该在得知有人在暗杀Nate亲信后将你纳入证人保护，作为警方疏忽的受害人，你的证词在聆讯中还挺重要。”

“我理解一下。” 因为胸口的断骨，Neil只能慢吞吞地说话，听上去有种额外的讽刺腔调，“你们当真想让我在这事上作证？”

“少得意。” Vincent干巴巴地道，“你我都心知肚明，你完全是自找的。——有的人以为他做的陷阱聪明得不得了，没想到自己也在往枪口上撞。”

“这消息我还得多花几秒钟来消化。” Neil装作根本没有听见Vincent的话，志得意满地冲他露出一个假笑，“抱歉，过去警察们通常只需要枪杀我来保住工作。”

“当心点，小子。” Vincent磨着牙说，“现在你不是坐在重症病床旁边的那个人。”

Neil稍微收敛了一下自己的表情，他从眼皮底下向Vincent投来既严肃又真诚的眼神，真诚得都有点恶心了。

Vincent长长地叹口气：“你又想说什么？”

“一半是同情你，” Neil说，“你知道你的上司们只是想找个人扔到车底去，对吧？”

Vincent脸上的肌肉抽动了几下，最终还是牢牢地加固成一块铁板。他在这方面的体验可比Neil深刻得多了，比方说，明明Vincent二十年间所破获的重案早该将他直送到市中心的某个落地窗办公室里边，他所有的上峰却都在强调自己是怎么把知名的刺头警督从开除边缘给一次次拉了回来。

“你能保得住现在这份工作全靠上帝开恩。”

他们这样说。

Vincent从来不怎么为此争辩，他不太在乎这个，没有在乎到足够让他做点什么的地步，Hanna警督被洛城午夜的尸体和尖叫同化为了一只街头动物，他心甘情愿地呆在自己的位置上咀嚼苦难，因此上司们看他目光短浅，Neil这样的聪明人看他天真愚蠢。

因此Vincent仅仅轻蔑地看了一眼Neil，问：“另一半呢？”

“我想去厕所。”

“......” Vincent难得地卡了壳，“ICU病床有就地排泄装置，在…….”

“我宁可死。” Neil McCauley简单地说。

大盗戒备地瞪着警察，警惕之色直直地灼烧着后者，直到他在沉默的对峙中同意这种时候还要投掷嘲讽实在是太没品了。

最终，Vincent翻了翻眼睛，很熟练地一手扶住滴管支架，一手把Neil从病床上架了起来。

他很嫌弃地承担着Neil向自己倾斜过来的体重：“你中弹的地方是腿吗？”

“你真冷酷。” 即使在当前的艰难情景下，Neil还是尽量保持住了自己冷淡的风度，“好几个星期前还有某个神经病蹲在我身边发疯，好像我少看他一眼他就要去死。”

“闭嘴吧。” Vincent恼羞成怒，“失血过多会让人产生幻觉。”

说实话，他自从和Neil重逢以来，对方点燃他坏脾气的频率比之前他们俩拔枪对射时还要高，这个人出狱后短短几个月内引发的乱摊子让人生气，Neil借刀杀人时却忘了自己身上也还刻着Nate亲信标签的低级失误让人生气，现在这混账形销骨立地坐在马桶上的落魄模样更加让人生气。

Neil深深地看了一眼Vincent：“所有人都会挨枪子，大家都经常来医院躺上几个月，别摆出这张脸。”

“你们也经常把超市老板拖到大街上打得头破血流，所以呢？”

Vincent其实不记得自己在Neil中弹之后有任何意义上的惊慌失措，他只是以一名资深警督的超凡冷静摸了摸Neil的颈动脉，按急救步骤叫对方的名字判断清醒程度，结果这事在Neil嘴里变成了他像个娘们似的在后者耳朵旁边大吼大叫，让他恨不得从血泊里爬起来再给Vincent一枪。

犯罪分子消耗率极高是有原因的。

“放轻松，Vincent。” 中枪后的Neil以一种十分别扭的姿势半靠在餐桌腿上，显然有什么地方的骨头断掉了，有可能是脊椎——这念头如同水银一般从当时的Vincent后背滑落，几乎将他冻僵。

“别说话！” Vincent嘶声吼道，他强迫自己对Neil摆出了那副长官似的颐指气使的面孔，这是他面对死亡时唯一习惯的姿态，这么多年来，那些年轻的探员们就这样在Vincent身边咽下了最后一口气。

“放平呼吸，按住这儿！你会没事的。”

“我知道我没事。” Neil似乎对他的大惊小怪颇为不满，“他死了吗？”

“死了。” Vincent简单地说，Neil刚想支撑起身子看上一眼，就被后者用眼神迎头甩了一个耳光，Vincent铁青着脸挪动几英寸，让Neil能够看见他身后的那具尸体。

杀手身上中了三枪，胸前第一处枪伤来自Neil，稍后额头上的两枪来自Vincent，他和自己的暗杀目标同时开火，最终带着被洞穿的心脏横尸当场，证明Neil仍旧比市场上任何一个赏金猎人要值钱得多。

“我不认识他，是雇佣兵。”Neil低声道，血正涌入胸腔，让他说出来的每句话都带着鲜红的血沫。

“没有人在问你。” Vincent用退休老兵最后一次打包行李的劲头将Neil的伤口处理完毕，根本没有注意到自己全程都屏住了呼吸，他的表情紧绷得可怕，既像是要爆发，又像是要崩溃，而Neil躺在自己的血里看他，脸色因失血而极度苍白，眼睛却闪闪发亮。

“我不会死的。” 他这样说着，轻轻地握住了Vincent的手。


	13. Chapter 13

距离Vincent上一次听到Nate的动静已经过去了一个月零十三天，就LAPD的日历而言，足足有六起恶性杀人案、两次缉毒行动和一次年度经费审计清算那么长。

他眼睁睁地看着Nate踩在新闻的边缘摇摇欲坠，马上就要跌到历史档案的纸堆里去。

被拖在拘留室短短72个小时之后，Nate毫发无伤地走出了警察局，对于他的进一步威逼利诱已经失去意义，如今他不但是一起武装袭击案件的嫌疑人，还成为了另一起连环谋杀案的潜在受害者，当确认此事已经超出洛城警局的辖区范围后，联邦调查局轻轻松松地就从LAPD手上把案子抢了过去，要不是在转接资料那天亲眼看见，Vincent还不知道这个不大起眼的老头早就在FBI有组织犯罪数据库里有一个创立时间为三十二年前的档案。

“印象深刻，” Vincent啧了一声，“你追着这家伙快一辈子了？”

“创立档案的长官早就死了，” 他面前的银发调查员冷漠地说，“我是第四个接手他的人。”

Vincent脖子后面的寒毛微微地竖了起来，有那么一个瞬间，他忍不住想象自己要是一辈子都没能逮住Neil会是什么样。

“这次呢？你们有足够证据干活了吗？

高傲的FBI调查员显然不愿意和他多说：“……多数时候我们只是例行监视。”

“‘多数时候我们只是例行监视’——这是什么狗屁话？” Vincent在局长办公室里气势汹汹地嚷嚷，“这群西装蠢货就那么一项工作：把看不顺眼的非法移民塞到秘密堡垒下边去，他们却不愿意碰Nate一个指头？”

“注意你的措辞。” 局长例行公事似的提醒他，“我不想在当地报纸上看见警局探长对联邦调查局的精妙阴谋论。 FBI要他并不是因为喜欢他，只是因为这案子牵涉到跨州背景。”

“他们会搞砸的。” Vincent嗤之以鼻，“他们抓不住Nate，也抓不住Neil，更别提那群要杀他们的人，这些都写在那个白头发的FBI混账脸上——说起来，Neil在他们那儿也有个绝密档案吗？”

办公桌后边的人冲他耸了耸肩膀。

“——我没有？”

“注意你的措辞，” Vincent煞有介事地摆出一副局长脸色，“作为一个还在假释期的出狱犯，你对自己的清白记录不太满意？”

“我是说，噢，我没有！” Neil慢吞吞地修改了自己的语气，“这真是个好消息。”

前*头号通缉犯的自尊心显然在某个诡异的维度受到了挫折。

Neil距离正式出院还有两个星期，在那之后，就只剩下静养和复健了。他现在已经能够正常地坐起身，将警方送来的花篮丢到窗外的草坪上去，这些丑陋得令人心酸的花束大多是Vincent每次前来探望时从一楼的廉价花车上买的，他坚持干这事纯粹是为了欣赏Neil日渐阴沉的脸色。

“所以，你们把Nate弄丢了？” Neil问。

“不要试图套我的话。” Vincent说。

自从FBI接手了Nate的案子，官方层面上，无论是Vincent还是局长都没有权限再接触到相关信息。

“你可以把手机还给我。” Neil百无聊赖地建议道，“至少让我干点别的什么，我的 ‘击打大师（Hitmasters）’ 都快通关了。”

“别犯傻，” Vincent一本正经地说，“你想玩的时候可以随时叫我，我会亲自过来揍你一顿。”

Neil从善如流地闭了嘴，好像他早知道对话的结果，Vincent在他入院的第一天就搜走了他身上的所有联系工具，长达一个多月的时间里，他没能从除了警方之外的任何渠道中得到新消息。

“你知道我能向医院举报你的非法拘禁行为，对吧？”

“你还活着。别得寸进尺。”

射中Neil的那发子弹在他的胸腔开了个大洞，断裂的骨头扎穿了肺叶，所幸是穿透伤，子弹并未留在体内，手术前医生指着X光片告诉他，上述可见的创伤都可以通过时间修复，但他在未来很长一段时间里都不能够再有剧烈活动了。

“未来指多久？” Neil不大高兴地问。

“三到五年，最好是一辈子。” 这名外科医生时常兼职LAPD顾问，对警方送过来的顽固派向来心中有数，“怎么，你还指望着今年之内下床？”

跟这份偏见不同的是，Neil并没蠢到质疑医嘱，倘若说过去丰富的犯罪经验给他带来过什么刻骨铭心的教训，那就是永远要尊重专业人士的意见，当一个技术人员说那个保险柜不可能用50加仑的液体炸药炸开时，你最好试都不要去试，同样的，要是你胸骨碎得跟蜘蛛网似的，Neil也不会硬要把春季马拉松当成自己的临终梦想。

他知道这次重伤只是暂时的，他还知道，再过几个月手术创口就会愈合，只要等上几年，自己仍旧能恢复得从前的敏捷强硬，可他终究有了一大堆断过的骨头，一个修补过的肺，它们永远也不可能再和从前一样，就在短短几个月前，Neil还觉得呆在高级别墅区内指挥犯罪的养老生活酷到足可让Vincent气死，然而当他真正被伤势撂倒在病床上，自己可能没办法再扛着几十斤重的机关枪奔跑在午夜街头的想象却开始有点令人难以忍受，一位业内老手的暗伤和虚弱只会随着时间而不断加重，而Neil再也不会是个年轻人。

“之后某一天，你就死了。” Neil冷静地说。

Vincent从鼻子里头往外喷气：“你有意识到你的每个老年幻想都会促使我追杀你到世界尽头，对吧？” 

“你怎么知道你不会死在我前面？” Neil挑衅道。

“要是我死在你前面，” Vincent严肃地说，“我会立马回来让你的每栋别墅都从此闹鬼。”

他停顿了一下，接着道，“别忙着可怜自己了，你比起隔壁那几个重症病人还健壮得像头犀牛。”

“那些可怜虫根本就没有活过。” Neil轻蔑地说，“你知道214房间住的是Fedex退休的董事会成员吗？他入院前已经和自己的银行账户一块儿在家躺了十五年。“

Vincent并没接他的话头，中年探长略有几分警惕地皱眉：“你怎么知道隔壁是谁？”

“我交朋友，” Neil轻描淡写地说，“怎么，我不被允许交朋友吗？”

“你最好不要被我逮到，” Vincent半信半疑地说，“我也觉得这是废话，可说真的，如果你还想要自己另一半骨头的话——”

“我还能干什么，飚轮椅逃走？” Neil不耐烦地说，“你确定自己对一个无辜平民行踪的这种迷恋是正常的吗，警官？”

Vincent勃然大怒地摔上了门。

我们再重复一次，让Vincent远离一个他盯上的案子是不可能的，即使上头为此殷切地威胁他若再不回家呆着，警督从前所攒下的十几年年假将会被一笔勾销——这听上去对Vincent来说完全就是一种激励，同样，他的下属警员们似乎也奇迹般地完全没有听说过审查组下发的禁令，当Vincent命令他们用其他渠道监视Nate时，所有人都无知得恰到好处。

受程序所限，Vincent当下只能通过各种公开的书面记录监控Nate的活动，按Neil受伤之前在洛杉矶为Nate惹出的乱子，后者离开警局后必定有一番焦头烂额的收拾残局，或是做出反击，无论如何，他都不应该像如今消息显示的那样毫无动静。

“这不可能。” Vincent站在自己贴满了文件的白板前边骂骂咧咧，Neil从二十多岁的年轻时候就开始和Nate合作了，曾经到处偷鸡摸狗的小贼自从跟着Nate接活才算是见过了钱，虽然Neil对Nate不屑一顾，但学生总是会像老师的，按他的脾气，要是Nate真如同他所说的那么死气沉沉，Neil绝不会亲亲热热地跟他合作了二十多年，这位银行大盗的耐心就如同他那身丝质西装似的体面又浅薄，而Vincent正盼着Nate和他的学生一样睚眦必报。

“我要他任何日常活动的报告。” Vincent指挥着蹲守在电脑前陪他一起义务加班的同事们，“那家养老院还在正常营业吗？看着那栋楼里流出来的任何东西，所有人打过的电话，订的机票，所有访客，任何事都行。”

Nate安然沉入了他的隐秘网络之中，Vincent盯着死水一潭的监控记录，像是要从中看出什么隐藏密码。

“新闻的热度已经过去了。” Casals有点儿遗憾地说，“Nate被列为嫌犯这事基本没有影响到他的正常生意，从三月份以来，唯一跟他有关系的银行记录是几笔数额很小的房租，走的是公司账户。”

“除了房租？” 隐隐约约地，Vincent抓住了一闪而逝的异样。

“怎么了？房租的数目很正常。”

“…….该死。” Vincent喃喃地道，“他要跑了。”

Casals疑惑地看着他，不确定自己有没有听清：“什么？为什么？”

“他要跑了！” Vincent提高了声音，他环视周围一圈，似乎对于其他人迷茫的表情很是不满，“马上就是四月，没有一家公司会在这种时候一动不动！”

一个运营记录完美的商业机构不会在4月15报税日前毫无动静，Neil向Vincent提供的情报已经被证明藏头去尾暗含瞎扯，有一点至少没错，Nate很看重自己名下这个平庸土气的产业，它究竟是避风港还是个幌子并不重要，Vincent从来也没相信过任何资深罪犯的合法退休理想，但Nate花了这么多年维护这地方的合法外壳，被税务局盯上的风险要比被FBI盯上还要严重得多。

“除非他不在乎了，这老滑头，” Vincent用指关节猛地敲了敲钉在白板上的文件，“他可真他妈小心。”

Nate到底比Neil更加沉得住气，当警方都等着迎接他俩下一次交锋时，谁也没想到两人中的年长者会毫不犹豫地断尾逃跑。

“Vincent？”

“FBI那个死人脸叫什么名字？打电话给他，那群废物还不知道有没有察觉到Nate的动静。”

“Vincent，” Casals举着电话又喊了他一声，“是医院打来的。”

在场所有人心里一沉。

片刻的沉默，Vincent的表情看上去像是要把面前的电话活活吃下去：“他死了吗？告诉我他死了。”

Casals看着他，谨慎地往后退了一步：“……他出院了。”

Neil是同隔壁房间的病人一起消失的，不知怎么地，他成功说服了后者将自己的护工们躺在两人的病床上充当伪装，导致护士直到下午查房时才发现了不对劲，在214号病房里留下了一张字条，“别担心，我和我的好伙计在一起！” 落款是另外那位病人的名字和笔迹，他的家属很快报了警。

”医院方面有点慌张，” Casals转述道，“因为那个病人是——”

“——一位重要董事。” Vincent从牙缝里嘶嘶地说，“我知道。”

警察们面面相觑，严格意义上来说，警方本来就无权干涉Neil想在什么时候出院，现在出动追捕更加不合程序，良久，一个声音小心翼翼地问：“他会去找Nate吗？”

Vincent能清晰地感觉到自己怒火猛烈升腾的同时，他的心也在冷冷地向下坠，他扫视着在场的所有面孔，有些人不明所以地回望着他，有些人则回避了他的视线，他知道大家心里真正想问的是什么。

Neil会在同样的剧本里栽第二次吗？


	14. Chapter 14

“为什么Nate要杀了Neil？”

Vincent忽然问。

为了找出一个稳健资深的犯罪头目在潜逃前夜会选择什么样的藏身之处，17分局的所有待班警员已经在会议室的挂板前足足消磨了两个小时，他们徒劳地将手头的线索来回排列组合，将足够著名的地下交易中心在地图上标了个遍。

Vincent脸色铁青地看着面前散如漫天繁星的红图钉：“扔掉这鬼玩意儿。”

第无数张案情分析被撤往垃圾桶，洛城警督亲手将一张崭新的白纸挂起来，打算再次将案情从头来过。

“他欠着Neil一大笔钱，不是吗？” Casals说，“160万债券。谁也没想到Neil这么快出来。”

“那的确是一大笔钱。” Vincent慢慢地赞同道。

Neil出狱后的一切在他眼前轮番展开，对方的海边别墅、丝质西装和洲际酒店套间里排成一行的名酒。

这里理当有些不对劲之处，一位安安分分了几十年都没有暴起杀人的老滑头，不惜鱼死网破也要除掉自己的合作伙伴们私吞债券，160万，好像Neil McCauley真会为了这笔钱对他赶尽杀绝似的。

“或许并不光是为了钱，他们这些人之间的事儿总不会仅仅是为了钱，你知道的。” Casals审慎地说，“你私吞了我的东西，你就得付出代价，诸如此类的。”

一旁年轻的警员补充道：“McCauley的脾气可不怎么好，他还因为Waingro不听话而想要杀了他呢。”

“对。那是因为Waingro让他们背上了谋杀罪名。” Vincent不耐烦地说，他觉得自己已经快要抓住什么了，“Neil McCauley杀他可不是因为他会多分走一份钱。”

Casals思考了一下，决定跟着Vincent的思路继续想下去：“说实话，我也很难相信McCauley会为了钱杀人。他自命不凡得要命，哪怕律师在法庭上问他为什么要抢银行，他都不会说出钱这个字眼。“

“他杀了Waingro是因为他们背上了谋杀罪名。” Vincent若有所思地重复道，“杀一个人和杀四个人没有区别。” 

Nate宁可放弃自己在洛杉矶的保护伞也要追杀Neil和Chris，无论怎么看都不大合算，除非他下手与否的风险几乎相等，除非……Neil本来就会杀了他。

这世上有些分歧是无法用时间和赔偿来弥合的，两个人在矛盾产生的那一天就会知道，他们不能够拖延，也不能够谈判，无论过去了多久，只要出现机会，一方就会杀掉另一方，因此与其自欺欺人地状若无事，不如主动出击。

Nate做了什么，他知道Neil必将用谋杀来报复自己？

“——另一场谋杀。” Vincent轻声说。

五年前的案情经过如同雪亮的闪电一般铺陈在他的脑海当中，他看见那个飞驰在洛城午夜街头的自己，他才跟那个叫Neil McCauley的大盗见过两次面，却仿佛彼此认识了一辈子，他了解对方就像是了解自己，Neil已经逃掉了，他以为他已经逃掉了，他正驱车奔往自己那间可怜巴巴的汽车旅馆，冲灯火璀璨的紫色夜空无声地咧开一个大笑。

“再见了，杂种。”

那是他追捕对方的过程中唯一一次判断失误。

当负责证人安保工作的警员在电话中告诉他Waingro在自己的房间里被枪杀时，Vincent内心的错愕差点跟脏话一起脱口而出，他简直无法相信像Neil McCauley那样的人会做出这种蠢事，他明明已经走在通往自由的高速路上，却像个头脑发热的业余黑手党似的半途拐了个弯。

有人让他拐了个弯。

“Nate设计了他。” Vincent猛地回到现实当中，所有的过去在他面前完美地串成了一条线，那些曾经被他备觉意外的碎片，正逐渐拼凑出那场追捕背后的第三个人影。

“Nate五年前就想要Neil死，他用Waingro引诱了Neil，他……”

Vincent停顿了一下，继续说：“他想让我杀了Neil。”

Nate眼里当然不止那区区160万，他在五年后急得大失常态，因为他曾经试图除掉Neil，而Neil一定会送他去死。

“Waingro当年住的是哪个酒店？” Vincent问。

“Marquis，Sunset Marquis。” 坐在下面的年轻警员赶紧埋头在资料中搜寻，Michael将关于酒店信息的那一页从纸堆中抽了出来想递给Vincent，而Vincent只是摆了摆手：“把他们所有管理人员和股东名单都找出来。”

“你怀疑是Nate为他安排的酒店？” Casals问道。

“一个不大不小的家伙，” Vincent将手边的档案翻得哗啦啦地响，“Waingro不能够被人偷偷带进来，我们会怀疑的，酒店管理人员亲自订房更加正常，那个人可能自己也不清楚自己干了什么，一个好市民，我们需要Nate在明面上的合伙人……”

“你知道吗？” Vincent冲坐在会议室后排的技术人员打了个响指，“将Nate旗下产业的所有名字跟酒店名单交叉对比，看看能不能找到任何联系，前任员工，股东，经理，经理前妻的继父，任何人。”

“他可能只是个什么也不知道的蠢货。”

“——我什么也不知道！” 一个中年男人在自家客厅里备受惊吓地嚷道，任谁被重案组的刑警们半夜破门而入按在当场，反应都不会比他好到哪去。

“坐回去！” Casals在Vincent动手之前赶紧将跳起来的男人按回沙发，“那你刚刚跑什么？”

男人的表情色彩纷呈地变幻了好一阵子，最终什么也没说，他身上还穿着一件皱巴巴的睡衣，体面得很有限，作为一个凌晨忽然被警察叫醒的人，清新得又有些异常。这名叫Charlie的酒店经理正是Nate的前任法定合伙人之一，大约就在五年前，他的股份被Nate以高价买了下来，从此结束了两人短暂的合作期。他坚持自己和Nate完全是合法的互利关系，Nate时不时推荐人到Marquis入住，而他相应地为对方的朋友们提供折扣价格。

“我没有做任何违反规定的事，所有人都会为朋友这么做，连老板也知道……” Charlie看上去惊慌失措，他滑稽地咧着嘴，结结巴巴地向警察解释，“到底发生了什么事？”

“别哭了。” Vincent面无表情地说。

“我真的，我真的......” 

Vincent一脚将身边的金属花架踹到客厅另一头，巨大的声响把周围所有人都吓了一跳，他在中年男人面前坐下来，以一种险恶的表情平视着他：“是不是有个叫Neil McCauley的人已经来找过你了？”

Charlie微微地瞪大了眼睛。

“听着，我们不需要知道你为什么看见警察上门就吓尿了裤子，” Vincent厌烦地说，“但我需要你告诉过McCauley的每一个字。”

他对面的可怜虫抖成了筛子：“我，我不认识那个男人……他是昨天晚上在楼下堵到我的，他知道我所有的事……”

“让我换个说法。“ Vincent重新站了起来，看上去正想找个别的什么玩意再踹一脚，“要么你现在开始说话，要么下次我们会带着搜查令来。”

“你保证……不会再找我？” 男人战战兢兢地看着Vincent，他掌握的信息显然不止自己声称的那么少。

Casals在Vincent忍无可忍踹上他本人之前及时将Charlie拖离了沙发，他把手上这滩人形混乱丢到沙发旁边的书桌上，像个真正的黑警似的用台灯直射向对方的脸。

“写。”

Charlie给出了六间酒店的名字，全部都是他为Nate通过内部网络订过的地方，Neil并没有从他那里拿走更多的信息，作为一个比起警方来说了解Nate多得多的人，他多半有自己的方法做出决定。

相比之下，重案组不可避免地陷入了选择困境，Vincent手下的人加在一块也没办法同时封锁住六家酒店，更何况只靠那位蠢货的证词，检察官不可能连夜为他们签署搜查令。

“选一家吧，” Casals抹了把脸，“你觉得哪里最有可能？其他人可以分散出去。”

Vincent盯着车载GPS上的地图看了半晌，最终一拳捶在了副驾驶的玻璃窗上：“去Rodeo大道。”

“好莱坞西区？” 坐在司机位的警员不由得问了一句，“那里离机场足有半个多小时车程。”

“你们让我选的。我选了。” Vincent干脆利落地说。

一家位于核心商业区的星级酒店，往往拥有向四周辐射的密集街道和游客，拥有充足反侦查经验的人都知道，越繁华的地方意味着越多的机会。

Vincent再次在三月末的午夜一路向西飞驰，街灯如流星划过，仿佛昨日重现，他知道Neil在前方等着他，或许是今天，或许是未来的某一天，但他已经厌烦了这场游戏，Neil大概将这些统统看作是冒险的一部分，他所热爱的生活永远在路上，Vincent并非如此，Vincent从来不是因为享受追逐而没日没夜地开着警车疲于奔命，他经年累月地屏住呼吸，只为了在终点时松一口气，终点那么少，他的脾气在漫长的等待中越来越暴躁，而Neil几乎从不失态。

这真不公平。

他们将警车停在那家叫Alavon的酒店入口对街，Casals等人先下了车，按之前的安排前往酒店的数个出入口，不知为什么，Vincent在下车之前短暂地停顿了一会，他独自在车里深深呼吸，无意间抬头看见了自己在后视镜里的倒影，那个连续通宵了两天的警督眼底带着青黑色阴影瞪他，像恶鬼正要吃人。

等这一切结束，我得来上一口。Vincent在脑海里的某个角落模模糊糊地想着，现在老路易那儿的价格是多少，24块钱一克？30？*

有人敲打车窗的声音打断了他的思路。

“好吧，好吧。” Vincent很不耐烦地侧过身子，要跟无孔不入的交警展示自己的警徽，“我知道这里是禁停区域，你——”

Neil McCauley正站在他的车前。

“想去喝一杯吗？”大盗说。

Vincent背后炸起的寒毛正缓缓恢复，胃里却升起一阵不祥的预感，Neil看上去和五年前发出邀请的自己别无二致，那时他肾上腺激素飙升，头脑却还清醒，他知道警方的直升机正在上空盘旋，Neil的一举一动都逃不出自己的追踪。

现在Neil胳膊撑在车门上看他，就和Vincent当年一样胸有成竹。

Vincent解开了自己的安全带：“为什么不呢？”

作为位于西区中心的高端酒店，Alavon当然拥有足够满足各式各样客人需求的卡座布置，Vincent和Neil被侍应生带到一处近乎全封闭的卡座位置，四面墙体都由游弋着热带鱼的玻璃鱼缸构成，Vincent在深蓝色的阴影中落座，警徽甩到餐桌上，毫不客气地对侍应生说：“警察办案。”

Neil故作惊讶地看着Vincent：“你吓到那个年轻人了。”

Vincent没有理会他，警督接着从怀里掏出了自己的手机，打开放在两人之间：“现在是2000年3月27日，Vincent Hanna，警号J1407，在我对面的是Neil McCauley，双方同意录音。”

“我没同意。” Neil说。

“那就滚，” Vincent冷冷地道，“自己决定要不要说下去。”

Neil叹了口气，显然，Vincent的动作让他对即将要说的话有了新的斟酌：“你变得无聊了，你知道吗？”

“我有过教训了。” Vincent简单地说。

“不问问我去了哪里？” Neil怕冷似的咳嗽了两声，端起自己面前的水杯，他的行动还十分迟缓，仿佛每做一个动作都会带来难忍的疼痛。

Vincent毫不动容地看着他，看了一会儿，忽然问：“你要杀了Nate吗？”

“不。” Neil谨慎地说，“就私人角度而言，我希望他死吗？是的。但我从来没有计划过要谋杀他。”

Vincent靠回了身后的真皮椅背，对试探的失败早有预料：“那你今天到这里来干什么？”

“你知道我要干什么，” Neil说，“我要去见Nate。“

Vincent没有继续说话，他盯着手机上的录音计时器一秒一秒地过去，打从心底里感到疲惫和烦躁，而对面的人还在好整以暇地注视着他——Neil又在享受这场你来我往的交锋了，Vincent几乎可以感觉得到，他从Neil棕色的眼睛里看见了冷酷的笑意，是缓缓下沉到斗兽场中的孤狼，对猎手露出的刀尖颇为自得。

而Vincent只想掏出配枪在Neil的额头开上一个洞。

Neil又开口道：“你为什么这么恼火？你早就知道我想做什么。”

“你呢？” Vincent的声音听起来像是生铁，“你知道我在想什么吗？”

Neil点点头：“你很失望。”

他长长地叹口气，像是无奈又像是好笑：”Vincent，我以为你足够了解我。”

“没人比我更了解你了，杂种。” Vincent慢慢地说，“而你，如果你足够了解我，就不会坐在这里，满心打算要跟我说说把警察耍得团团转有多么紧张刺激。”

“真可惜，” Neil脸上故作冷淡的表情正逐渐褪去，他安静地打量着Vincent，如同他们两个第一次坐在餐桌两头，“你是个蠢货。”

不，Vincent在心里想道，他们终究不是同一种人，他们怎么会是同一种人？他们看见彼此的道路，都只会嗤之以鼻地转过头去。

“跳过这些废话。” Vincent说，“我要跟你上去，其他警察会在酒店门口待命。”

“没问题。”

“我也会开着录音。”

Neil再次向他露出那极其令人讨厌的冷笑：“警官，你我都知道Nate必死无疑，我只是希望他能搞快一点。”

“你怎么不去自杀求助热线工作？”

Nate不愧是个在道上摸爬滚打了五十多年的老手，当Vincent敲开酒店房门时，他只花了不到半秒钟的时间就控制住了自己濒临崩裂的表情。Nate比一个月前老了不少，对于一位隐居年月快要超过从业时间的退休人士而言，每天生活在性命垂危的高压环境里已经不大适合他了。

“嗨，Neil。” Nate这样说着，看也没看自己昔日的合作伙伴一眼，他阴沉地瞪着站在门廊处的Vincent，“你特意来宣布胜利？”

“噢，不，” Neil回答，“Hanna警官想要救你的命。”

他一进门就将自己舒舒服服地陷进了套房的绒布沙发里边，Vincent瞥了他一眼，意识到Neil目前的体力尚且不能支撑他长久地站立。

他当然不是来杀Nate的，至少不是今天，Vincent早在Neil提出邀请时便窥探到了陷阱的轮廓，垂朽的中间人站在他虚弱的学生面前，却已经被后者的阴影所笼罩，Nate看上去那么可怜，声色俱厉的可怜。

“Nate，我们都知道现在是怎么回事。” Vincent开口之前就听见了自己的失败，“警方将会为你提供贴身保护，只要你同意合作，否则你很可能是下一个受害人。”

“哦？你们都知道是怎么回事？” Nate嘶嘶地说，“他设计了我，警察打算承认吗？”

“如果你指的’设计’ 是指，我按部就班地找了个工作，每天呆在海边抹防晒油，正打算帮Chris还上他家的房贷，有一天却忽然被炸弹丢到自己后院的话，是的，我设计了你。” Neil的语气阴冷如毒蛇。

Nate沉默了一会儿，居高临下地看着他：“下地狱去。”

“接受吧，Nate。” Neil轻言细语地说，“这是你最后的机会了。”

“你在和我说话？” Nate用力地冷笑出声，“你？”

Neil状甚同情地摊开手，他的恶意和轻视那么明显，几乎将Nate点燃。

“你遇上我的时候，还是坨在街上偷鸡摸狗的狗屎！” Nate往地下呸了一口，“你以为自己和LAPD勾搭上了，就足够对付我？”

“Nate。” Vincent徒劳地说，“我们找到你和Neil没有关系。”

可对方已经不可能相信他的话，Neil在和Vincent一起上楼时就算好了一切，Nate是如此狡猾的一只老狐狸，他怎么还会将性命放在和敌人关系暧昧的警察身上。

Neil甚至不在乎Vincent是不是猜中了此事，自他在Alavon露面的第一秒起，Vincent就没法放任他独自上楼和Nate会面。

“多少尊重一下老人，警官，不要把我当蠢货！”

Vincent的声音比他的还要高：“我们他妈的在讨论你的命！”

Nate被这句提醒刺激得涨红了脸，有那么一刹那，他的手指抽搐，像是想要去摸腰间的枪。

Neil几乎是被逗乐似的说：“你看，警官，他是不会听的。他以为自己还在二十年前。”

火焰在Vincent全身的血管里翻腾炸裂，如果现在有什么东西可以让他砸个粉碎的话，他会砸的。

这真是个简单的陷阱，Vincent知道，或许Nate也知道，可他仍旧会被大盗和警察两个人同时出现的情景激怒，Vincent帮助Neil断掉了他最安全的一条后路，至此，Nate只会更加远远地逃开警察。

Neil默不作声地看着Vincent，他刻意地放缓自己的呼吸，因为肺部的伤口让最细小的动作也不免疼痛。他不需要做任何事了，他从一开始就没打算对Nate亲自动手。他知道Vincent终究会找到这里，他们一样多疑又警惕，只相信自己查证到的消息。

他在赌Vincent是个多么出色的警察。

“你会死的，Nate。” Vincent最后一次压下暴怒边缘的声音，“想想这个，倒不是说我很在乎，但就只是想想这个。”

“那也比死在警察手上好。” Nate凶狠地回答，“滚出去，你们两个都是。”

Neil脸上闪过一丝意料之中的了然，他率先站起身来，越过其他两个人走向酒店房门，他与Vincent擦肩而过时特意看了对方一眼，Vincent神色如刀锋，而Neil的眼睛里没有一丝笑意。

几秒钟后，Vincent在走廊追上Neil，迎面给了他一拳。

*原电影设定Vincent嗑的海洛因但这里只是大麻的价格。


	15. Chapter 15

“姓名？”

“Neil McCauley。”

“出生日期。”

“1964年7月4日。”

“你清楚本次聆讯的目的吗，McCauley先生？”

Neil瞥了旁听席上所有警察一眼，“我知道。”

“那我们直接进入正题吧，McCauley先生，在2月15日晚上，你位于Malibu海滩的住宅受到武装袭击，这场袭击被警方怀疑是名为’Nate’的通缉犯策划所为，你对此知情吗？”

“我现在知道了。”

“我们有其他警员的证词显示你对这起事故的可能性早已有所预测。”

“我听说今天的正题是讨论你们到底怎么把事情搞砸的，” Neil彬彬有礼地回答道，“而不是我。”

证人席四周响起一片恼火的嘘声，这毕竟是一场警局内部聆讯，即使Neil McCauley在案情书面报告中处处作为无懈可击的受害者出现，也不妨碍在场所有听众都觉得他——用另一位当事警长的话来说——“活他妈的该”。

“2月24日下午，你在市中心洲际酒店三楼再次受到武装袭击，警方报告高度怀疑这跟你和通缉犯Nate之间的持续争斗有关。”

Neil没说话。

“在这几起事故当中，本庭有理由相信你和警方曾进行过一定程度上的情报交流，请你就此作出解释。”

旁听席上的警察们不约而同地坐直了身子，除了Vincent之外，一个个紧张得屏住呼吸。

这是决定Vincent职业生涯的最后一场会议，纪律部门的态度早已通过层层小道消息传到了Vincent的耳朵里，针对他的有罪指控显然证据不足，只是在调查中的渎职程度还有待商榷，不用说，Hanna警长多年来在雷区边缘来回蹦迪的习惯可没给他的档案记录带来什么好处。

作为本案的中心人物和关键证人，Neil McCauley不可避免地再次在警局中轰动登场，当他坐着轮椅缓缓经过旁听席的长椅时，两旁的观众们姿势毫无变化，眼角却纷纷斜得快要抽筋，唯独Vincent保持住了一名洛城警察的体面，他稳稳当当地坐在旁听席的前排，冷眼旁观自己亲手塞进监狱的犯罪头子要为他的退休金投下决定性的一票。

“McCauley先生，请向当庭说明你对袭击案案情进展的了解渠道。”

“Vincent告诉我的，那时候所有人都在谈论这案子，报纸上到处都是。”

Neil在证人席谈笑风生的情景固然令人血压飙升，但Vincent远比他的同事们来得冷静，从一开始他就没有担心过Neil会在这种时候出岔子，不，他们之间的针锋相对还没下作到这种地步。

“所以，你并没有和Hanna警官有过任何口头上的线人协议？”

“什么线人？” Neil以人类能够表演出的，最最一本正经的神情问，“我是他的男友。”

Vincent的脑子嗡地一响。

他没有去看四周的反应，会议厅里蔓延着一股迟疑的安静，一部分警察在琢磨着如何得体地应对Neil McCauley发起的突袭——此情此景，似乎理当有人站出来做点什么。

另一部分人仅仅是被吓得呆住了。

公平地说，Vincent对Neil在证人席上满嘴跑火车的情形确实有所预测，毕竟最开始鼓励Neil瞎扯的正是他自己，他给出的暗示清晰明了，只要Neil否认自己和警方达成过的合作协议，把所有风险都扛起来，其余部分可以自由发挥。

从各种意义上说，你都是自己走到这个坑里去的，Vincent一边自暴自弃地想，一边揉脸揉到快要头部爆炸。

“……McCauley先生，你认为针对自己的两次袭击事件，Hanna警官是否需要负责？”

“他每天都带花来医院，” Vincent甜蜜蜜地说，“我当然是原谅他了。”

法官不为所动地盯着证人，显然在此前和Vincent的互动中已经学会了如何拒绝随神经病起舞：“请直接回答问题。”

“不，我认为不。”

旁听席上延迟的窃窃私语声逐渐连成一片风吹麦浪，Vincent眼睁睁地看着离自己最近的组员们由于不方便发笑一个个憋得脸色发红。

“包括3月27日晚上的第三次事故吗，McCauley先生？Alavon酒店的监控显示你和Hanna警长曾在走廊上有一次暴力冲突。”

“噢，那没什么。”

“先生，我有必要提醒你，在今天当庭放弃指控之后，你也自动放弃了未来重新就此事提出控诉的权利。”

“我原谅他，” Neil轻描淡写地重复道，“我们的感情就是这么牢靠。”

“Vincent……” Casals朝他的方向微微侧过身子。

“我不会杀了他。” Vincent埋在手里边的头动也没动，“不是今天。”

他想起了那天晚上的Neil，当Neil被自己一拳砸倒在酒店里时，他的脸上也是带着这样一副平静的胜利神情，他或许并不知道一周后Nate的脑袋将会在西雅图的停车场里被轰个粉碎，但他已经知道自己赢了。

“感觉好点了吗？”Neil乱七八糟地坐在地毯上问Vincent。

Vincent的拳头还在因为刚才的暴起隐隐作痛，他没有说话。

“别告诉我你不明白，” Neil道，“别说你没想过一样的事。”

“要是我有，” Vincent一字一句地说，“你今天就不会活着躺在这儿了。” 

他当然失去过亲密的朋友和下属，而Neil或许这辈子都搞不明白为什么Vincent没有在五年前趁机将他一枪爆头。

“但是你想过。” Neil固执地说，他那双浅棕色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Vincent，像是要映出后者同样焦躁疯狂的曾经。

Vincent疲惫地抓了一把头发：“我们不会再讨论这个话题。”

Neil的沉默持续了短短片刻，当再次开口时，他的声音里失去了之前的尖刻：“这是最后一个。”

Vincent隐约记得他在不久前说过差不多的话。

“Nate死后，这件事就结束了。“ Neil轻轻地说，“我不会再为了任何人这样做。”

刹那间，Vincent意识到他在求和。

Neil居然试图向他作出承诺，当然，Vincent相信他没有撒谎，Chris和Nate之后，Neil的过去大概已经消散殆尽，他不再有朋友，也没有敌人，有一部分生活从Neil身上永远地失去了，他因此以一种隐晦的方式向Vincent寻求和解，要重新拥抱他仅剩的新生活。

哈，Vincent给过他一次机会。不再给了。

“你这次又在担心什么？” Neil挑衅似的问。

“任何事。” Vincent不为所动地答道，“你再过上一百年也不会改变自己——要是我死了，你敢保证不会去炸警局？”

这句话刚出口，Vincent就后悔了。

可惜Neil已经逮住了他，他以一种古怪的，被逗乐了的神色上上下下地打量Vincent：“在所有我头脑过热重新发疯的假设里边，你第一时间想到的是我为了你炸警察局，是这样吗，警官？”

这场耗时漫长，过程荒诞曲折的聆讯最终以Vincent停职一个月，剥夺年终奖金，记入档案告终。Hanna警长的升职路线从此离局长办公室又远了一步，就好像他在乎过似的。

当Vincent走出会议厅时，更早退场的Neil正在前门附近等他，大盗穿着黑色西服坐在轮椅上的姿态酷到反光，仿佛某个垃圾爆米花电影里的邪恶反派，以Casals为首的17分局同事们在他身后不动声色地聚成一团，又仿佛某种诡异的求婚现场。

“恭喜你，头儿。”Michael大声说。

Vincent目不斜视地经过了他们：“这个周末写完我的报告不然拧下你的头。”

他已经不愿意费心思考在接下来的一个月里，17分局里的八卦会如何在他缺席的情况下如同野马一般自由奔腾，他只想将自己扔进热水浴缸，开上一整箱威士忌，用酒精和蒸汽将整场聆讯的记忆全部抹去。

Vincent推着Neil往警局外边走，自从那天Neil坐在酒店走廊里笑得差点伤口崩裂之后，他们已经快一个月没有见面了，Vincent盯着对方精心打理的深灰色头发，发现自己并没有很想和Neil吵架。

“我们还没和好。”

“我们会的。” Neil胸有成竹地说，而Vincent实在懒得跟他争辩此事。

“完全出于好奇——FBI没有在Nate的资产清查中找到那160万的去向，我记得你说过你不想要了。”

“我说过吗？”

“别来这套，我又不会为了这笔钱再逮捕你一次。” Vincent没好气地说。

“噢。” Neil冷静异常地答道：“我暂时给了Lauren。”

Vincent差点将轮椅扔向马路中央。

Neil警惕地一把按住轮椅扶手：“相信我，我没有让她处于危险之中。”

Vincent原地站了一会儿，最后决定自己今天目瞪口呆的次数已经多到令人厌烦：“什么时候，你们两个？”

“你同意她去酒店找你，我遇见了她。” Neil尽量简洁地说，“她是个聪明的小姑娘，她知道是怎么回事——别担心，你知道我向来不会用我的生意赌博。”

“你说这句话的时候已经在赌我会不会再给你一耳光了。” Vincent冷冷地说。

接下来的好几分钟，他们两个都没说话，Vincent慢慢地意识到他并没有想象中那么恼火，Neil的确是个杂种，但这并不妨碍Vincent对他仍旧抱有一份百折不悔的信心，连他自己也觉得不可思议，明明这个人不久前才把洛城全体警方遛得团团乱转，可当Vincent再次看着Neil，他还是觉得对方不会欺骗自己。

“如果真有那么一天。” Neil在过马路时忽然说，“我会炸了警局的。”

过了一会儿，Neil听见Vincent在他头顶上方笑了：

“我们走着瞧。”

————END————


	16. 番外

周一清晨。重案组办公室门口。

“还记得上周我们关于LAPD年度模拟训练的简报会？“

“ ‘浪费警力和警局预算的愚蠢活动’那部分，还是 ‘有人应该为这项传统被吊死’ 那部分？”

“我全都收回。” Vincent脸色阴沉地强调，

“任何胆敢在这次训练中失误的人会在接下来的一个月内跟我一起私下加训。”

“我确认一下。” 一名警员悄悄地问身边的同事，“私下加训是吊死的另一种说法吗？”

上个周末。

“我早该料到总有一天自己会因为你的工作而遭报应。”

“还有什么工作比跟LAPD共事更正直的？” Neil不为所动地坐在餐桌前，“我们应该为我如今的成就而干一杯。”

Vincent嘶嘶地说：“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”

“在因为终于能把洛杉矶警察耍得团团转而感到灵魂深处的喜悦？——我都没打算掩饰这事。”

Vincent用叉子把盘子里的豌豆戳得咣当咣当响，Neil不得不放下酒杯，试图将可怜的盘子从Vincent手底下拽出来。

“听着，往届的训练主管把你们局里企划案写得像个失智儿童的家庭作业又不是我的错。”

“那是非常简洁高效的企划。” Vincent恶狠狠地护住了自己的豌豆，“为什么没人欣赏高效了？”

Neil迟疑了一瞬间：“所以……你就是那个失智儿童。”

年度模拟训练是LAPD内部的一件大事，警员们不但能够前往军备部门参观最新式的武器迭代，还会分片区进行实地模拟演习，每个分局需要在特定的剧情模拟中逮捕或击毙所有嫌犯，通过综合表现评分（虽然完全没有官方认可，警界内部也会评选出年度最酷击杀瞬间）。

为了吸取外部经验，警局有时会和当地知名安保公司合作，派遣训练顾问。

“你能怪上头想要换人吗，看看这些年演习的内容：抢劫犯劫持人质、纵火犯劫持人质、肇事逃逸犯劫持人质……我们到底在你眼里有多蠢？”

“非常感人的集体荣誉感。” Vincent气咻咻地评价道，“可我们的目标是让21个分区的警员们在一天之内完成训练，而不是把他们挨个困在密室里花两小时破解谜题。”

“不再是了。” Neil眼里带着微微的笑意，按他的标准，已经相当于原地起飞那么得意，“真奇妙，这就是想要认真工作的心情吗？”

“我明天就去跟你的上司说你死得勇敢。”

“——你到底想出了什么鬼主意来让折磨我的警员？”

第二天清晨，Vincent一边声色俱厉地冲Neil嚷嚷，一边撕开包装给桌上两杯咖啡都倒上糖。

“谢谢。” Neil格外冷静地在自己那份吐司前落了座，“你为什么觉得我会告诉你？我看了演习条例，不能让你们有提前准备的机会。”

”你以为我担心的是这个，我的警员过不了训练？”

“那你就没有什么好担心的。”

Vincent眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着Neil，打定主意要让对方的早餐吃得坐立不安。

自从Neil上一栋别墅被烧成废墟后，他们从城郊搬到了好莱坞西区，从高层阳台望出去时再也没有紫色的海平面了，洛杉矶建筑密度很低，午夜降临后，黑暗中的灯火零星散落，可Neil知道每一处亮光背后的幽暗巢穴与暴力街区，24小时不断的人声警笛将此地环绕，仿佛真正的洛城正重新将他由内而外地包围，Neil终于成为了某只庞然大物的一部分。

搬迁是Vincent的要求，他声称住在郊外严重影响了自己的每日通勤，Neil猜测这多半是为了让市区无处不在的摄像头把自己监控个密不透风，而Vincent的同事们坚持认为他是为了避免男友再次受到突然袭击而无法救援，Vincent对这些猜测统统嗤之以鼻，并安排后者进行了整整一周琐碎透顶的消防训练。

“至少告诉我你没有打算给警察们留下终身心理阴影。”

“我只是个犯罪头子，警官，” Neil无奈地说，“我又不是怪物。——何况，我早就已经在你的手下那留下了深刻印象。”

“Casals他们不是追逐小报的未成年少女。” Vincent用紧绷的嗓音说，“重案组有更重要的事情去做，我非常确信他们早就把我们的事抛到了脑后。”

“继续这么说服自己。” Neil端起了他的咖啡杯。

还是周一的这个清晨。

“——我需要你们以最快的速度完成训练，证明这次的所有新设计都不过是一堆废纸。”

“出什么事了，长官？” 他手下那个冒冒失失的年轻人，Michael问道，“我是不是得去把上个星期您撕掉的海报再贴一遍？”

“Neil McCauley是本次训练的外聘顾问，“ Vincent尽量不动声色地把这句话给含糊过去，“以及，是的，这次把它印得跟墙一样大。”

Michael，作为已经加入警队五年的成年男子，像个水开了一半又决定爆炸的锅炉，从喉咙里发出高得不正常的气音：“你说真的，长官？……这就是我选择当警察的原因！”

“这，就是你为什么选择当警察？” Vincent险恶地重复道，“这？”

Michael拼命地调整好了自己的失态：“我是说，和犯罪头子正面对决，长官！你知道的，五年前我还不在重案组……”

“不会有什么正面对决，” Vincent捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“他只是个策划顾问，他会和我一起呆在指挥室里。”

办公室里的气氛肉眼可见地低落下来，Vincent不由得提高了声音：“——这就是我为什么需要你们拿出最好的成绩，击溃这次演习，证明聘请这个杂种到局里来根本没有意义！”

“Vincent，” Casals用安抚的语气说，“这没什么，局里每年都会更换合作安保公司，我们应该只需要忍耐他这一次……”

“你是说我们只有一次打垮那杂种的机会？” Vincent以一种他今天早上完全没有跟咒骂对象从同一张床上起来的语气吼道。

Casals看上去又有把发际线继续往后揉的冲动：“不，我是说……Vincent，演习的目的是为了考察我们的警探，而不是让不让McCauley得意。“

Vincent忍耐地看了Casals一眼，勉强道：“好吧，你说得对。我可以做个比McCauley更好的人——这应该挺简单的，严格意义上来说他都不算是个人。”

第二个周一的上午，Vincent和Neil在训练基地碰了头，即使他们每天早上都会从餐桌上跟彼此告别，这还是Vincent头一回看见Neil的工作状态，后者面无表情的时候看上去派头十足，嘴角充满不赞同地微微抿着，似乎刚刚在某个地下室里扇完某人的耳光。

Neil饶有兴趣地打量基地内的武器储备：“你知道他们更新了电击钢叉的破坏性吗？”

Vincent不以为意地瞥了展台一眼：“噢，那个，LAPD在这项目上投了四千多万，就为了让巡警们在控制流浪汉时看起来更像个蠢货。”

“那就是电击钢叉的目的？” Neil难掩失望地说道，他痛惜的目光仍在武器旁徘徊，而Vincent根本懒得猜测对方最开始的假设是什么。

“真奇怪，想象你还在警校里围着训练器材团团转的样子，” Neil环顾四周，露出不怀好意的揶揄神色，“你一定让你的教官很头疼。”

Vincent面不改色地道：“我率领我的小队拿下了警校最高纪录和当届毕业生银奖章。”

Neil冲他犹豫地挑起眉毛：“这似乎是在炫耀，但听上去着实可悲。”

在两人一边闲聊一边进入指挥室的路上，Vincent都紧紧看着Neil，防止他从现场顺走点什么，直到Neil终于忍无可忍地告诉他最新实验产物样品已经被当局打包送了自己一份。

坐进封闭监控室内后，Vincent立刻抓起桌上的文件夹打开，与此同时，他的警员们在场外由Casals带领着开始了演习准备。

“突袭劫匪窝点。这就是你想出来的东西？” Vincent不屑之中带着明显的惊讶，“我还以为你能搞出什么有新意的剧情。”

”我本来设计的是一个如何抓住百万银行大盗的全城射击跑酷活动，如果你非要问的话……可惜LAPD经费不允许。”

“我非常确定这不是经费的问题。” Vincent道。

Neil没再理他，他转向了房间内的八个监控屏，屏幕内七位扮演劫匪的警察已经在汽车旅馆里的房间里完成了就位，旅馆内其他位置还分布有十几位平民，进入场内的训练者需要在逮住或击毙劫匪的过程中保证平民的安全，同时找到藏在旅馆里边的一千三百万现金。

最后一项是个古怪的彩蛋，通常突袭类演习中不会加入这种没有意义的搜查内容，Vincent短暂地压下疑惑，将注意力投放到监视屏上，他的手下刚刚进入训练场，驾轻就熟地完成了地形勘探与任务分配，同时，受惊的劫匪也开始做出各种反应，这情形对于重案组来说实在过于没有悬念，Vincent不太感兴趣地评估着每个队员地表现，只在某个劫匪忽然无故枪杀平民住客时咦了一声：“这是你搞出来的新扣分点吗？”

“显然是的。设定里没有人质不代表平民不会被杀死。”

Vincent若有所思地点评道：“你在这场策划中加入的细节令人惊叹地多。”

“谁会放过给警察找麻烦的机会？”

“不，” Vincent沉吟着摇了摇头，“你才没有这么无聊呢，你只会专给我找麻烦……我猜这是从某个旧案子里搬出来的情节，全部都是。”

警督的眼睛危险地眯起来了，他指了指屏幕：“这曾经是你？”

Neil备受冒犯地看着他：“不要表现得好像你没有熟读我的每一个案底，警官。这是个老案子，你居然没有听说过，7名劫匪，18个小时枪战对峙，失踪的一千三百万？”

Vincent沉默地站了好几秒钟，二十多年前隔壁州的一场大型抢劫案在他的脑海里逐渐填补成型。

“……你利用警察来为自己寻找宝藏？”

“公平地说，我只是想知道自己漏掉了什么，” Neil摊开手，“看看警察们的搜查思路一定很有趣。”

“你真是不可思议。” Vincent一字一句地道。

“我以为我们已经过了会为我的好点子惊叹的阶段了，Vincent，别说这也伤了你的心。”

Vincent顿了顿，Neil说得对，经过那么多事后，在这种花招上大发雷霆似乎是一种浪费：

“但我还是想知道你为什么会为这种案子费尽心机，那已经是二十年前的一千万了，Neil，说不定那批钞票的编码都已经被计入档案了。”

监控屏里的重案组小队正将劫匪们堵在走廊或天井里逐个击破，在Vincent面前抖得像个小鸡崽子的年轻警察们行动异乎寻常地迅猛，导致扮演劫匪的敌方根本没能像真实记录里那样形成像样的抵抗。

“真可惜，我告诉了他们要认真对待这件事。” Neil摇了摇头，又转身面对Vincent，“这是我出道前听说过的第一个大案子，我把它听了一遍又一遍，从某个角度来说，它激励了我。”

“哪个角度，破烂旅馆楼顶被乱枪打死？”

Neil短暂地笑了一下：“和破烂旅馆里度过余生，哪一个听起来更糟糕？”

“不得不说你的论点不错。” Vincent承认道。

Vincent的脑海里出现了一个非常年轻的Neil，什么都不知道，什么也没有的Neil，贫穷的少年看着电台播放重大新闻，七名劫匪被杀死在空无一物的西部公路上，他们挥舞着财富来到这里，沿路留下血，尸体和全世界所有的自由，少年听见死亡就像是听见了自己的命运。

“你在撒谎。” Vincent最终说，“没有人的入行故事会是这么酷的。”

“第一个和第二三十个有什么区别？” Neil哼道：“你真会捧场。”

换到好几年前，Neil对这笔钱的追逐本该引起Vincent的警惕，可是现在，他注视着Neil坐在面前的真皮办公椅上，被丝质西装包裹，时光在他身上不再前进了，风头正劲的警探从不翻阅自己的旧案子，Neil试图从尘封的回忆中发掘新意义，因为他的目光已经从真正的未来移开。

要不是知道那条老路上的未来有多操蛋，说不定我会为他感到可惜的。Vincent想。

Neil问道：“换你回答了，警官，你是怎么当上警察的？”

“等我编好之后再告诉你。” Vincent冷冰冰地说。他暂时还想不出一个比西部枪战更厉害的启蒙故事。

“你不可能在指责我瞎编。” Neil蛮不高兴地说，“哪个小孩儿没有想过跟傻逼警察大战一场后干脆果断地死去呢？”

“我们在这一点上有极大分歧。” Vincent严肃地答道。

Neil轻轻翻了翻眼睛，他坚信Vincent在内心深处理解了他，哪怕只是那么一丁点。许多年前的那些日子里，每当他载着同伴们去往下一个目的地，Neil心里的某个角落都在向着那家他从未去过的旅店飞驰，那个沙沙作响的电台新闻里的，荒芜迅疾的结局，他将在一无所有的烈日下将自己点燃，因为每个人都应当从亚利桑那得到快乐。

自他和Vincent重逢后，他几乎不再想起这件事了。

Neil长长地叹了口气，把自己从椅子里拔起来，Vincent不明所以地仰头看他，这个男人，他都不知道Neil为他放弃了自己梦中的死亡。

“后面还有十几个片区的警队，我要再去拿两杯咖啡——你，纯美式加糖？”


End file.
